Jack and Djinn
by lickANDpromise
Summary: Dean is stuck in an AU under the power of a Djinn where everything he has desired for so long comes true. Narrated entirely from Dean's POV. !WINCEST! Mind the rating people! If you're not a shipper or don't like this type of stuff, please don't read! Graphic content inside!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- **This is a spur of the moment idea for me that I am using to test a personal theory of mine. This story is a pure, hard-core, down and dirty, wincest one-shot! Beware! It is graphic! So, if you aren't a shipper or don't like that kind of thing...hit the back button now or forever hold your piece. I warned you, so please, no rude or ugly reviews...it could really do a number on a girls anger management training. ;-) Jk. Enjoy the story! And if you would be so kind as to leave a review, it would be greatly appreciated!

**Dean's POV**

We were checked into yet another run down motel just outside the border of Arizona on a summer night hotter than either of us could stand. Sam opened the door, walking out of the bathroom to the sound of the toilet flushing. I look over at him to see he's wet his hair and arms. His hair is soaked, wet strands are clinging to his face and neck. The front of his shirt is drenched from the collar to about halfway to his bellybutton. He posts in the doorway mopping his face with the bottom of his shirt and exposing his belly to me. I gulp at the sight and quickly divert my eyes by filling my shot glass again and downing it.

I look longingly out the window at the pool that sits not 20 feet outside the door to our room. A small smile creeps across my face and a drunken giggle shortly follows it.

"Hey, Sammy?" I call, still looking at the pool.

"Mmm?" He responds. He sounds as if he is coming closer but I ignore this and continue.

"How do you make holy water?" I turn back to look at his face and see him sitting in the chair across from me, picking up his hand of cards. He stops short, looking at me like I'm stupid.

"You're drunk, Dean. You know how to-" I cut him off before he can get technical and ruin the joke.

"You boil the hell out of it!" Sam just looks at me with such an intensely puzzled look on his face that I can't help but laugh. When my laughs die down to a chuckle here and there I feel it bubbling up in the back of my throat again seeing Sam still staring at me with those lost eyes.

"It was a joke, Sam." A little bubble of laughter escapes me. "Get it?" He stares blankly at me. "When you boil the hell out of water it becomes holy?" I snigger a few more times. Sam shakes his head with a little smirk at the corner of his mouth.

"You know, to most people a joke is no longer funny when you have to explain it." He looks down at his cards again with a little frown between his eyebrows then sighs, placing them face down on the table and sliding them toward me. "I fold." He says.

"I wasn't laughing at the joke. I was laughing at your face, dude! It was priceless!" My chuckle grows to a full blown laugh when I look at the hand Sam had. "You have got to be kidding me!" I say, looking down at the flush that was Sammy's hand, flashing my two-pair hand at him. "Dude you totally could have wiped the floor with me!" Sam shrugs nonchalantly and stretches his hands above his head, bowing his back and letting his head fall back in what looked like a great stretch that simultaneously made my mouth water.

"I know. That's why I folded." I stared at him in confusion and he blurted out a short burst of laughter. "You're a sore loser Dean, and even more of a sore winner." I opened my mouth to protest then snapped it shut, shrugging at the truth of his statement. "Besides," Sam started, getting up and going toward his bedside table, "I was tired of playing poker anyway."

He grabbed his shot glass and poured himself another, downing it, then poured us both another shot full. Together we'd killed a six pack of beer and ¾ of a fifth of Jack Daniels. We clanked our shot glasses together and Sam looked into my eyes as he threw back his drink. The eye contact continued as he put it back down on the table. Those lovely, bright green eyes of his darkened with a shadow of something that was hard for me to comprehend right now. I found my swallow of Jack burning exceptionally as I struggled to get it down past the sigh trying to come up my throat, an audible gulp sounded as I finally succeed. Sam smiled at me and there was something devious hidden behind those pearly whites that I haven't seen before. Sam stood up and looked out the window, his head snapping back towards me.

"Lets go swimming!" He said with an almost child-like giddiness.

He didn't wait for a response, just grabbed the hem of his T-shirt, having shucked his button down long ago, pulling it up and over his chest, arching his back once it got so high, then over his head. Then the shirt was on the floor and I was left staring at Sam's upper body. My eyes followed the ridges and ripples of muscle, the way the V of his hips and that dark line of hair, trailing tantalizingly down from his belly button, disappeared into his jeans.

"Come on." He said pulling on the button of his jeans and then they too were gone and nothing but the elastic band of his boxers keept them slung low on his hips.

Sam walked to the door and stopped in the archway, turning to look at me tauntingly, then he was gone. A handful of seconds later I heard a splash and my heart raced at what I was about to do. I got up and clumsily fumbled out of my clothes. When I closed the door behind me and made my way to the pool I saw Sam's boxers sitting about a foot from the edge of the now rippling water and gulped. Sam was naked. My mouth watered and I fought the shiver that tried to creep its way down my spine. I remembered the guy behind the check-in desk eagerly checking us into the room. Apparently we were the only guests...how convenient.

Sam turned around to look at me and I could feel myself start to get hard as I slipped my boxers off my hips letting them slide to the ground. I thought for a second about just plunging into the pool before he could notice my growing hard-on but was mesmerized by him. He looked amazing, the moonlight made his tawny skin gleam and glow as his muscles glided smoothly underneath it with each easy stroke back and forth. I stood there watching him look at me as he casually floated in the water and my stomach did a weird little flip-flop that I didn't think I'd ever experienced, not even when I was a virgin. I dove into the water feeling blessedly relieved. The way the water caressed and flowed around my bare skin felt amazing and by the time I came up out of the water I was sporting an all out hard-on. Sam was a few feet away and swam up to me with a heart stopping smile. Our chests brushed and I tensed at the closeness knowing that we were both naked. I moved my hips back because I was hard as stone and didn't want Sam to know, but his eyes followed the movement, flicking down to the surface of the water as if he could see it.

"It's okay." He said in a thick and seductive voice I'd longed to hear but feared was fake.

He took my hands in his, pulling me through the water toward him. When we were so close I could feel my cock brush his upper thigh a blush scalded through my cheeks and I almost pulled away, but I didn't. He leaned into me so that our chests were flush against each other. I shivered as I felt his lips brush the soft flesh of my earlobe and I gasped as he put my hands on either side of his very large, very hard cock.

"I'm hard too." He whispered in my ear right before his tongue flicked in a hot line against the outside of it.

I shivered and sighed. I had a second to think about how wrong this was and then realized I didn't care, I had tried to care for so long but I couldn't find it in me to do so anymore. Anything that felt this good, this right, couldn't be wrong. Why should it be wrong? Who has the right to say that what I felt was wrong? Sam pulled back enough that I could see him smiling and I watched his eyes flick down to my lips then back up to my eyes. My heart beat against my ribs like a caged animal and my breathing was too fast as he slowly leaned in to brush his lips against mine. He pulled back and ran his hand over mine, which was still wrapped around his cock, up my arm, around my shoulder and up my neck into my hair, pulling our bodies flush and forcing me to move my arms around him. He claimed my lips in a slow sensual kiss, flicking his tongue against my lips, asking permission. I opened my mouth to him and was swept away in the most erotic, sensual, passion-filled kiss of my life. The velvet of his lips and the silky softness of his tongue moved against me in a maddening rhythm that had me moaning into his mouth.

He broke the kiss and spun me around so my back was pressed to his front. I felt the taught muscle of his arms around me, his hard cock pressing between the top of my ass and my lower back, his hands exploring my body, delving lower and lower until he was tracing the lines of my hips, tracing the trail of hair leading down to where I wanted him to touch me the most. I could feel my cock twitch in time to my ragged breathing right before Sam fisted me. My head fell back onto his shoulder, back arching as he drew his hand slowly up my length. I felt his lips against my neck, his other hand holding my lower half so that my ass was pressed against his hard length. I arched my back a little more as I lifted my arm above my head to sink my hand into his hair. Oh god! It felt so good. So good! I turned my head to face him and he dipped his head down to claim my lips again. His hand kept with the slow, tortuous rhythm. I wanted release so badly. I moved my hand down on top of his to urge him faster and felt his cock twitch against me but he refused to quicken his pace. I made a frustrated noise, that sounded almost like a plea, into his mouth and was rewarded with him tightening his hand around me.

I broke the kiss, throwing my head back and gasping at the difference a little pressure made. He started running his thumb over the head of my cock at the end of each stroke and I moaned for him, tightening my hand in his hair and sinking my fingers into the flesh of his thigh. I was so close now and I knew Sam knew it because his cock twitched against me at the height of every stroke, his breathing ragged. Sam gave his hand a little twist and that was it, I was about to fall screaming off that ledge and then I was alone in the shallow end of the pool, a cry of outrage at the back of my throat.

Sam was hauling himself out of the pool, all that lush, tanned skin slick with water. I found myself envying the drops of water kissing all that flesh and wanted to taste every drop on my tongue. I didn't think I could walk until he bent over to grab his boxers looking at me between his legs. I couldn't breathe. Sam stood up and tosses a look over his shoulder at me that was dark and full of promise.

I didn't remember getting out of the pool and I didn't bother to grab my boxers. I got to the room, closed the door behind me and almost expected to see Sam waiting for me on the bed on all fours but instead I was left looking around a dim bedroom lit only by the light from the cracked bathroom door. I didn't see him come up but suddenly I was being flung onto the bed. I rolled onto my back in time to see him walk up to the edge of the bed and pull me over to him, putting one of my legs on either side of his waist. His mouth wandered everywhere: my mouth, my neck and throat, my stomach and hips, places I never knew could feel so erotic. I was so hard it hurt and Sam's belly was slick with precum from where I had rubbed against him. I felt like my skin was on fire!

When Sam's lips closed around the taught peak of my left nipple I moaned his name, burying my hand into his hair. He expertly rolled and pinched my right nipple between the pads of his fingers as his lips and tongue worked the left and I felt like I was going to fly apart from needing to come so bad.

"Sam!" I called, rolling my hips up into his belly.

I felt his deep seductive laugh rumble through me and groaned. He leaned on his arms, staring down at me, watching me writhe. I clutched at his arms, his chest, head thrown back, arching up for him and spreading my legs in invitation while rolling my hips. He could have me anyway he wanted, do anything to me and I knew I'd love every second of it. When I looked up I was delighted to see that he was watching me, his lips parted and wet, hair hanging down to frame his face, eyes dark with an almost animal lust. I threw my head back as that look speared through me going straight to my groin.

"Oh god..." I heard him moan, voice throaty, thick with lust.

He leaned down and viciously kissed me. I wrapped my arms and legs around him as tight as I could, as if trying to push my way through him and out the other side. He groaned into my mouth and broke away from me violently. He was gone. I was about to shout my frustration when I felt his mouth close over my cock. I moaned so loudly it was almost a scream. My hands clutched at the sheets, needing something to grab. His mouth was hot and wet around me. He slid all the way down until his lips were flush against the skin at my base. I arched off the bed and choked on a scream. _Oh god! _His lips glided back up my length until he sucked lightly on the head of my cock, swirling his tongue around and around and moving it in and out of his mouth shallowly. He deep-throated me again then slowly, tortuously ascended, flicking his tongue on the underside of the head of my cock. Every muscle in my body burned and twitched with the need to come.

"Look at me." I heard him say in a voice deepened with sex.

I looked down my body at Sam licking up the length of my cock, laving at the head then sucking my length slowly down his throat inch by inch. By the time he got halfway down my eyes had slid closed in pleasure again. Sam pulled back and I whimpered.

"I said..." Sam closed his fist around the base of me and squeezed. I scream for him as pleasure tore through my body and my eyes rolled back in my head. "Look at me." He finished.

I was so close to coming. My cock twitched to the time of my heart and wept pre-cum down the length of it. I looked at Sam crouched between my legs, but he was no longer touching me. I cried out in frustration as my orgasm receded again. I wanted to cry. I _needed_ to come so badly I hurt!

"Sam..." I panted out while looking him in the eyes. "Sam, please. Please! I need you!" I begged between ragged gulps for air. Sam smiled devilishly.

"Need me to what?" He flicked his tongue along my length drawing a gasp from me.

"Please!" I almost screamed, but he just looked at me as if waiting. I searched through my brain, frantically searching for the words he could want to hear but found the whole process to be sluggish at best. "Please, Sammy! Please, finish me! I need it!"

His devilish grin spread wide and his eyes gleamed in what looked like triumph right before he swallowed my whole length. I tried to keep eye contact but I was lost to the pleasure. He kept a high-suction, rapid pace, fluctuating between deep-throating me and milking the first half of me. My legs were twitching, my hands clawing at the sheets, body bowed off the mattress, eyes rolled back in my head, his name falling from my lips like a prayer. I was lost to Sam so thoroughly that my orgasm crept out of nowhere. It swept through my body like an explosion, tearing through me in fierce waves. I screamed, one lungful after another and felt my hips buck, thrusting into Sam's mouth. My world was whited out with pleasure, eyes rolled so far back into my head I could see stars and I felt as if my very bones would splinter apart from it. When I came to Sam was hovering over me. Sound came back to me slowly and I heard him laughing. I felt boneless and was panting, struggling for precious oxygen. He kissed me but I had to break away because I still couldn't breathe. Sam didn't give me time to recover. His hand moved between my legs and I twitched in pleasure.

"You know what that was?" I shake my head, not able to form words. He smiled wickedly and held three fingers up that gleamed in the dim light, wiggling them. "These were inside you."

I felt my eyes widen. I didn't remember him ever sticking his fingers inside me. He laughed and grabbed my legs, spreading them apart. He had prepped me and I hadn't even known it. I wanted to tell him I couldn't handle anymore, or that I'd never done anything like this but the words never formed. Sam watched my face as he pressed against the outside of my entrance and even though I didn't think it possible I writhed in pleasure as he slid inside me inch by inch. I found myself thinking there wouldn't be enough of me to sheathe his full length but when he was finally all the way in we both moaned in unison.

Sam stayed perfectly still, waiting to make sure I'm okay. When he asked I respond by moving against him. His breath caught in his throat and then he smiled as he started a shallow, slow rhythm that felt great, but soon enough I wanted more. My cock was once again hard and long, bouncing against my belly with each thrust. I leaned up, grabbed Sam's ass and pulled him into me while thrusting up to meet him. We both moaned and Sam understood what I wanted. He thrusted hard into me a few times, slowly at first to test and make sure it was actually what I wanted and when I didn't say no his control snapped. He thrusted into me fast and hard. Our moans were loud as they punctuated the slapping sound of flesh meeting flesh at the end of each thrust.

Sam was breathing raggedly and I could see the concentration twisting his face a second before he stopped dead. I tried moving against him but he grabbed my hips, holding them still. He stayed sheathed inside me but didn't move for a couple minutes, our heavy breathing the only sound. Then he began moving in a shallow rhythm, rolling his hips in a dance-like motion, running himself over a spot inside me that had me clutching at his arms and back, moaning his name within four thrusts. It felt so good. Oh god, it felt good!

Sam switched his rhythm again. He rubbed himself against that spot that was driving me mad then thrusted into me full force making me scream, alternating back and forth between the two. His face twisted up with concentration again as he palmed my cock. His chest heaved above me, skin gleaming with sweat, his hair lank and dripping with it. The muscles in his arms were strained and my name fell from his lips with every thrust.

I could feel that I was about to come this time. I had time to scream out Sam's name again before I shattered apart. I heard Sam scream my name as hot jets of fluid coated me inside, then I was lost to my orgasm that Sam milked by continuing to thrust into me.

When I could see again Sam was collapsed on the bed next to me. He was a glorious sight: face slack with orgasm, full, reddened lips parted, chest heaving a mile a minute, body and hair soaked with sweat, stomach covered with my come. It was almost enough to get me hard again. I shook my head with a smile at the thought.

A small voice in the back of my head was telling me this wasn't real. It told me this wasn't my Sammy. That I needed to wake up before I died. I shook my head and squelched the little voice, shoving it into a closet in the recesses of my mind where I locked up all the shit that I didn't want to think about. That I want to forget. That was where it could stay.

As I curled against Sam's side I sighed in relief. This was what I had wanted for so long. Sam wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer, the slickness of our skin gliding against each other as we settled into the other's body. Now that I had it, there was no way I was letting it go.

**A/N- At this point I am my own editor so please forgive any mistakes I may have made. Again I would love some feedback and maybe I'll write another story like this one. Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed this story I am currently writing another Wincest story called Power, Pride and Pleasure. It is not just porn, it has an actual plot but it is sexually graphic and violent and there is quite a build up to the down and dirty sex. I hope you all will check out my other story but if not, thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- **So, Originally I had planned this story to be a one shot as a sort of personal experiment of mine. However, I'm going to take this moment to thank all of you that expressed their interest for more of this story, which made this chapter possible. Welcome to chapter two of this down and dirty, unapologetic Wincest. Enjoy and please R&amp;R.

**Disclaimer- **Graphic sexual content and vulgar language. I want to take this moment to warn all readers that if you continue reading this story there is going to be next to no plot and it is probably going to get rather...kinky, I think is a good word for it.

I woke up alone in bed and immediately sat up sending a prayer to heaven, something I hadn't done in so very long, that all of it hadn't been just a dream. My eyes frantically scanned the room finding no Sam. I saw the empty bottle of Jack Daniels, two empty shot glasses and a discarded deck of cards sitting on the little table in front of the window, ghosts of last nights ventures. I hauled myself to my feet and looked around the room finding nothing else of import as I stumbled over my boots at the foot of the bed. Had I dreamed it all? I sat back down on the edge of the bed and winced a little at the ache I felt. I looked down my body to see a sticky, flaky patch of what was probably my own cum, peeling off my belly. I twisted my upper half to see the sheets twisted and rumpled. I extended my arm, running my hand over the spot I had laid in last night and found a huge crusted spot. A stupid, almost manic grin spread across my face as I flopped back onto the soiled sheets. Unless I was still dreaming it had all been real. I sighed, stretching and curling my body in the rumpled, sex stained sheets, then I heard the door to the room open. I laid flat on my back, my arms folded beneath my head, providing a better vantage for me to watch Sam walk into the room. He closed the door and turned, stopping cold to run his eyes over my naked body, sprawled across the bed. He licked his lips then turned to place the brown paper bag full of what was probably food on the table and took his shoes off. I watched how the muscles in his back moved sinuously beneath the gray V-neck T-shirt he wore as he crouched to untie his shoes. I could feel myself growing hard and by the time Sam turned around to face me I was at full mast. He raised his eyebrows with that sexy grin pulling one side of his mouth up.

"Is that for me?" His voice was already taking on that sexed out, maddeningly erotic throatiness and my cock twitched.

I felt a blush burn in my cheeks and thought about getting up and taking a shower to clean myself up for him but instead found myself laying back on the bed, watching him slowly walk over to me, eyes cataloging the details of my body. I could see the hard length of his cock stretching beneath the denim of his jeans and I swallowed convulsively a few times. My heart was racing, breathing growing erratic. He had such an effect on me. By the time he stood at the edge of the bed I was damn near panting, butterflies frantically beating their wings against the walls to my stomach in anticipation. I wanted him to touch me so very badly, almost as badly as I wanted to taste him on my tongue. He stared down at me, eyes dark with the knowledge that he could have me anyway he wanted and I wouldn't say no, lips parted to pull in more air. He brushed just his fingertips in a line over my hip bone and partway down my thigh, enough to make my breath hitch. He made some small noise in the back of his throat then turned around and walked quickly back over to the bag.

"Stay right there. Don't move." He called back over his shoulder.

I heard what sounded like a box being torn open followed by hurried jerking movements made by Sam and the sound of something jostling around. He turned toward me and I saw nothing but raw sex in his eyes. He pulled his shirt over his head in one smooth motion, revealing the smorgasbord of his chest to my eyes. But before I had time to bask in the glory of all that tanned skin he was pulling on the button to his jeans and then pushing them down, not fretting with the zipper. His cock sprang free, standing at full attention as he finished shucking his clothes until he stood naked before me. I started to sit up but he shook his head, a small smile at the corner of his mouth. I relaxed and watched as he uncapped a tube and squeezed some clear gel into the palm of his hand. He stared at me as he palmed his cock, smoothing that gel over himself until he gleamed. I found myself moaning, my cock jumping as I watched his head fall back, hand gliding smoothly over his gleaming cock. I was about to say fuck his mandate and go to him but just then he opened his eyes and walked over to me, cock bobbing mesmerizingly with each step. When he got to the bed he didn't hesitate, he grabbed my left thigh and spun me over so that I was on my stomach. I moaned and waited for more but he had stopped. Why did he keep doing that? I arched my back and slowly pushed my ass up into the air until I had my knees underneath me, keeping my face on the bed. I had never done anything like this before but Sam moaned loudly behind me and I clenched my fists in the sheets beneath me. I loved that sound. I felt the silky warmth of his tongue trail up the back side of my right thigh, up over the curve of my ass, stopping at the start of my lower back. I groaned and twitched a little at the slightly ticklish, highly erotic sensation. He hissed then I heard something snap open followed by a squish and a thud of something hitting the bed.

Then his fingers were smoothing over my hole, what I recognized now as lube slicking over me. The lube left a cool, wet feeling behind wherever his fingers went and my eyes slid shut. It felt really good. I moaned lightly as his finger slid barely inside me. He pushed it in slowly, one knuckle at a time until I could feel the back of his hand pressing against me. He repeated the process with two fingers, and by the time he got three fingers fully inside me I was moaning loudly and pushing back against him. I didn't want gentle. I wanted him, all of him. I wanted to feel him thrust into me with everything he had. I realized in that moment that I was not beyond begging, I had done it once for him and I wouldn't hesitate to do it again. I would do anything to feel him inside me again. The pleas formed on my lips but they turned to a scream of pleasure as he thrust inside of me, giving me exactly what I wanted. I felt his hand slide up my spine, a cool trail left behind from the remnants of the lube, his fingers brushing the soft hairs at the base of my skull. He groaned and then I felt him slowly slide out of me, almost to the point where I thought he was going to fall out. I wanted to feel all of him inside me so I made to move back on him but Sam stopped me, putting pressure on his hand on the back of my neck shoving my face a little more into the bed. I wriggled a little, loving this new, assertive Sam.

"Stay." He said, voice low and throaty.

I shivered as his fingers glided back down my spine and both his hands rested on my hips. His fingers dug in against my hips a second before he pushed into me about halfway. I wanted more and tried to push back against him again but his hands held me firmly in place. I made a small protesting noises and he laughed lightly before he fell into a shallow rhythm, rolling his hips like he was dancing. At the crest of each sensuous roll of his hips the head of his cock brushed against a spot that had me calling his name and clawing at the sheets. I could feel that heavy weight beginning to build in my lower abdomen as he relentlessly kept up his rhythm. I felt all the muscles tense up in my thighs, ass and back a second before the first wave of my orgasm rushed through me. Sam chose now to thrust full force into me and I would swear I saw stars. I buried my face in the bed, pulling a mouthful of sheets between my teeth as I screamed out in pleasure. The muscles in my body clenched and unclenched in tune with the waves of ecstasy rocking through me, my screams deafening me, hands scrambling and tearing at the sheets. I thought I was going to die just like that. Oh what a way to die.

The orgasm dulled then drifted away but I still couldn't stop writhing. Sam was still hard and relentless inside me. He thrust so deep inside me it felt like he was hitting a wall, or something of that like, that marvelously danced that fine line between pleasure and pain. Amazingly, I felt my cock bouncing, hard and heavy again with need. Sam suddenly slid his hand up my chest until his arm was across my chest, pulling my back to his front, never losing his punishing rhythm. Without hesitation he sank his teeth into the flesh connecting shoulder and neck, thrusting into me hard. I cried out, eyes rolling back in my head, reaching my arm up above me to sink my fingers into his hair. I could feel the warm, delicious weight of another orgasm building. Sam moaned, releasing his teeth from my flesh to throw his head back. I dropped my head back against his shoulder, feeling his rhythm falter. I knew he was getting close and just the thought of his hot jets of cum filling me up made me cry out. His fingers gripped my jaw, pulling my mouth to his, his tongue taking me over in rhythm mirroring how he fucked me. He moaned into my mouth and I echoed him as I came again. I had to pull back from him, barely conscious of how my body seizing in pleasure could result in me inadvertently injuring him. I heard Sam cry out my name over my own screams and then his orgasm shot and corded its way inside me. We both fell onto the bed, me on my stomach, Sam on his side next to me, panting. We remained wordless for a while.

"You are awfully good at what you do." I said, laughingly when I could finally breathe enough to speak. Sam chuckled a little at that and I turned my head to see him rolling onto his back slinging an arm over his eyes with one of his amazing, heart-stopping smiles.

"I've had lots of practice." He said with a deep, brief chuckle. I felt my eyebrows raise as I ran my eyes down the long length of his taught, tawny, sweaty body. I could believe it, yet I still couldn't keep the next question from popping out of my mouth.

"You've had other male lovers?" My question sounded only a little jealous, for which I was proud of. His smile grew a little.

"I've had my fair share." He sounded almost like he was mocking me. Based on his performance I didn't doubt he had in fact had male lovers.

"How many qualifies as a 'fair share'?" There was no masking the jealousy in my voice and I cringed a little.

"I've had several male lovers. Lets just leave it at that." I felt the first stirrings of irritation.

"Are you being an obtuse ass on purpose or is this how you treat all your lovers?" He moved his arm to flop loosely on the bed above his head, turning so that he was facing me, an odd almost quirky smile on his face.

"Why does it matter so much to you how many lovers I've had?" I soaked in my irritation for a few moments trying to think of a valid reason for why this bothered me.

"It just does." I sounded as irritated as I felt. Sam stared at me for a couple heartbeats.

"Do you want to know how many in total I have had? Or is it only the men that matter to you?" There was a slight hint of aggression to his last question and I blinked in confusion.

Why wouldn't he just tell me? I Sat up and folded my leg beneath me, staring intently at him. I couldn't find the words to answer his question. I didn't want to piss him off but for some inexplicable reason, I needed to know.

"Why won't you just tell me? Why is this such a big deal?" He stared at me in the silence that fell between us.

"Fourteen." He was calm, no inflection in his voice but I felt a little twinge at the number anyway, my heart playing a game of hopscotch.

"Lovers total?" Again a brief pause.

"Male lovers. I can't recall an exact number for the females, not that that matters much to you." Again with that emotionless tone. I stared at him, wondering how I had never known about this side of Sam.

"So you are trying to tell me that you, _you, _are a player." He raised his eyebrows with a quirky smile pulling half his mouth up.

"Because I don't flaunt my sexual prowess obnoxiously like you do, you assumed incorrectly that I have no game." He rolled onto his side, propping his head up on his hand, staring alluringly at me. "You would be wrong, as I'm sure you now know." I could do nothing but blink at him in shock for a few minutes. My Sammy...a player? The idea had just never occurred to me that those two things would ever be paired together. I loosely accepted the thought that Sam was slightly promiscuous but was stuck on one thing.

"How did I not know about your..." I trailed off and thought of a way to phrase what I wanted to say. "-attraction to men?" He laughed outright at that.

"I do many things you don't know about, Dean. I do a lot of the things you do, I just don't do them so blatantly." My eyebrows seemed to be trying to blend in with my hairline and Sam laughed at me again. "I masturbate, surf for porn, have sex in public bathrooms, drink to excess and have fantasies too. If I didn't do any of those things you probably wouldn't have enjoyed the sex as much as you did. Take it from me, first times aren't always so...agreeable." The last word sounded as if there was more behind it but I left it alone.

I figured he watched porn and masturbated. Every guy does. I just hadn't figured the rest into the equation. I visibly shook it off and sucked it up. I knew my jealousy was irrational, I mean who was I to throw stones, but I couldn't help it. I must have looked as surly as I felt because Sam moved closer to me, running his fingers up and down my inner thigh.

"You aren't exactly a prime example of chastity, Dean. I don't know why this bothers you so much." He looked down at my leg in silence for a few moments, running his finger tips in nonsense patterns along my flesh. "I have had many lovers both male and female, this is true. However, they were nameless, faceless. A good time to be had because I never knew if I'd be able to again. Their value was measured by a shallow scale of how much they physically pleased me." He looked up at me.

"If you think the quantity of lovers I have had makes you somehow insignificant to me, you are wrong." I stared, unflinchingly, waiting for the end of his speech, heart racing. He pulled himself up and sat back on his knees in front of me, making some serious eye contact.

"You are not another anonymous hole to fuck. You are Dean, which by definition makes you precious to me." I looked away. How could I believe how he valued me after how he had described his previous lovers as objects used to get him off in his spare time. His fingers found my jaw and he turned my face back to him.

"There is no gem, precious metal, or star in the sky; No amount of fame or monetary compensation in any world in this universe or the next that I would or _could _ever value more than you." I smiled a little.

It wasn't exactly a profession of love but his words were pretty and I could tell he meant them. I found myself in Sam's arms, wondering why I was being such a girl about all this. I could believe, wanted badly to believe what he'd told me, yet a nagging voice in the back of my head told me, _Sam would never say any of that to you. You can never actually have Sam because he is your brother. This is a dream_. And then a niggling sense of doubt crept through me. Of all the things he had listed that were incomparable to my value to him, he hadn't included another person. _That's because he's_ _lying to you. Sam could never love you, not like you want him to. Wake up, Dean. This isn't real. _This felt real to me but I couldn't shake the voice of doubt. Then it occurred to me. The voice of doubt was probably what made this seem the most real. If this was a dream I wouldn't have had that conversation with Sam and I damned sure wouldn't be wasting my time doubting Sam. I'd be lost to him, without a second thought. Even in my wildest dreams I couldn't imagine me inventing this new Sam. I just didn't have the imagination for it. That sealed the deal.

I shook my head and buried my doubts and that obnoxious fucking voice in that special box in the back of my mind again. I lost myself to the feel of Sam's flesh against mine, forgetting all about my interlude with Mr. Pessimism.

**A/N- Thank you again to all those who inspired me to continue this story with your ever-vigilant support. You guys are Awesome! I am my own editor, so please forgive any mistakes you may have encountered. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please R&amp;R and I will see you next chapter. Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- **Hello again, lovelies! I know, I know this update is long overdue. I have been a little busy writing for some of my other stories. I just realized how much I've neglected this story, for which I apologize. So to make up for that I have an extra long chapter prepared for you. I hope you enjoy it! Please remember to review after reading, your continued interest is my inspiration. Entrevue Sam and Dean!

**Disclaimer- **I'm sure you all know by now but...Intensely Graphic sexual content, some vulgar language, Semen kink (new)

We were sitting in yet another diner in some small backwoods town. Sam was devouring his chef salad, had already downed three glasses of water and two cups of coffee and was signaling the waiter again. I raised my eyebrows, the double quarter-pounder with extra bacon and cheese in my hands three quarters of the way gone already. Our waiter was some quirky, young-looking guy, his face all soft angles, except for his high cheekbones, with long, shaggy, dark hair, full, soft, very pink lips and a very white smile. When he flounced over his large, dark blue eyes glittered only for Sam.

"Anything else I can get you?"

He licked his lips giving Sam a quick once over, pulling out the little notebook in the pocket of his apron. Sam smiled up at him and our waiter's smile grew brighter than a hundred watt light bulb, a blush flushing his cheeks. Sam seemed to appreciate our all too pretty waiter too much for my comfort.

"Yeah. Can I get a bowl of your house soup? Hold the crackers, please." The waiter was watching Sam's mouth when he spoke. I frowned, about to tell the little weasel to piss off. He nodded.

"Anything for you." The guy flushed about five different shades of red like he hadn't meant to say that aloud, which only got worse when Sam's smile widened. Even I had to admit, he was cute. "I'll be right back with your soup." He mumbled.

He sped off and I had no doubt he would be back as soon as the soup was lukewarm and ladled into a bowl. I bit back my jealousy. Sam had neither done nor said anything overtly sexual to the boy yet he did watch the guy walk away for a few seconds. The door opened and I used that as an excuse to turn around and watch the rest of our waiter's retreat. Damn! I had to give credit where it was due, the man looked great walking away. He was tall and had a lithe physique that suggested a history of dance and I was willing to bet he looked great out of his clothes. I briefly glanced at the three rednecks that had just walked in, rocking the plaid button downs, jeans and belt with the shiny buckle and boots. Though not exactly cowboy material, they were close enough. Sam was looking too and jealousy spiked through me, even if the rational side of my brain said he was doing exactly what I was doing. I turned back around and started digging into my plentiful mound of fries.

"Hungry today aren't ya?" I grumbled around my fries, watching as he shoveled the rest of his salad into his mouth. I rolled my eyes. "Do you ever eat _anything_ that clogs your arteries? You know, actual, substantial food?" I grumbled. I was feeling particularly surly at the moment and I knew Sam noticed it from his raised eyebrow.

"Yes. When I'm in the mood for it, or when I really need it."

I shook my head, going back to my burger, taking a huge bite, grease running down my chin. Of course that was when our pretty-boy waiter decided to pop back up. I dropped the burger on my plate and tried to go for my napkin, quickly and discreetly but of course the boy had seen me already, a stupid grin on his face.

"Good, eh?" I nodded, wiping my mouth.

"Like deep fried crack." The boy frowned slightly, not getting my humor then plastered his smile back on.

"Glad you like it. I can get you another one to go if you want?" I looked down at my burger and really wanted to say yes but then I didn't want to give the guy another excuse to come back to our table. I shook my head.

"Nah. I'm good."

The boy nodded then looked back at Sam who was staring at me with a single eyebrow raised. He turned to the boy, turning on the charm. The boy actually sighed. It was a small sigh but I heard it and stuffed another bite of burger into my mouth so I didn't grind my teeth.

"He'll take one of those to go." The boy grinned, probably at the fact that he had another chance to talk to Sam. I raised my eyebrows but knew protesting would do no good.

"Absolutely. I'll give it to you at the counter when you come up to pay." I felt the urge to be childish and mock the increasingly irritating boy or tell him the food had better be all he tried to give Sam. When he turned away Sam focused back on me, tenting his fingers over his steaming bowl of soup.

"What is your problem."

Not a question, just a plain statement. He just sat staring at me and I knew if I didn't answer him we'd never get out of here, which I wanted more than anything. I swallowed, took a drink of my coke and wiped my mouth, staring at Sam.

"Why are you flirting with our waiter?" Sam blinked a few times then he actually laughed which further pissed me off. "What?" I hated being laughed at when I was mad.

"I'm not flirting, Dean. This is how I treat all our waiters and waitresses. You know, kind and courteously, something you aren't very good at." I frowned.

"I can be courteous!" I say indignantly. He raised his other eyebrow and cocked his head to the side.

"Being able to do something and actually doing it are not the same thing, Dean." I frowned and stuffed another fry into my mouth.

"Whatever." I grumbled, sucking down more soda. "I can be courteous." I said under my breath. Sam chuckled then picked up his spoon and began eating his soup.

"How far until the next motel?" Sam asked.

"Don't know. Guess we'll get there when we get there." I sounded as cranky as I was. Sam said nothing, finishing his soup in silence. He didn't even have to get the waiters attention, the boy popped up as if he'd never stopped watching Sam.

"Are you finished?" He asked, as if the empty bowl hadn't made that clear enough.

"Uhm-hmm." Sam responded.

When the boy reached over to grab the bowl Sam lightly wrapped his fingers around the boys wrist. The boy froze, staring Sam right in his eyes. Sam was smiling a smile I could only describe as incredibly flirtatious. I would bet my Impala the boy's heart was racing in time with the filthy thoughts that were inevitably running though his mind.

"Could you do me a favor?"

"Um..." The guy seemed at a loss for speech capabilities and settled for emphatically nodding his head. Sam's smile widened.

"Can you get me one of those _delicious _looking strawberry-banana milkshakes?" The boy nodded and Sam cocked his head to the side. "Add chocolate drizzle, with a cherry on top." Sam licked his lips and looked down to where his hand was on the guy's wrist then back up into his eyes. "Don't forget the whipped cream." His voice sounded slightly deeper when he said the last and I nearly exploded.

Sam stroked his thumb lightly against the underside of the guys wrist then let go, sitting back. I audibly heard the boy swallow before he nodded and turned around in such a fluster that he ran right into a stool that was pulled too far out from the counter. He stumbled then turned around, glancing briefly at Sam who was laughing, blush burning a fire in his cheeks and a brilliant, embarrassed smile stretching across his lips. He hurried off to the kitchen and all I could do was glare at Sam, who non-chalantly palmed his water and took a sip, pulling his phone out, fiddling with it, never making eye contact. I was fuming, ready to run back to the kitchen and deep fry that boys pretty, pretty face. The boy returned with the milkshake in record time and I ground my teeth as Sam put his phone down to attentively greet our waiter, who handed Sam the milkshake instead of just placing it on the table. Sam leaned forward and grabbed the glass, making sure to lay his fingers on top of our waiter's. The guy only had eyes for Sam. I wanted to cap him. How dare he stare at my Sam like that!

"Any-" He stopped and swallowed twice before continuing, "Anything else I can do for you?" His voice was breathy but the invitation was clear.

Sam placed his milkshake on the table and dipped his finger into the whipped cream way further than necessary, scooping some of it off the top and slowly putting his finger between his lips just past the second knuckle. I saw his tongue moving inside his mouth as he pulled his finger slowly out. When his finger was all the way out I saw it was perfectly clean. Sam smiled up at the boy before he cocked his head to the side.

"More cream? If you wouldn't mind." The guy shook his head then left again, returning moments later with a can of Reddy Whip in hand. The boy leaned over and began spraying more cream on top of Sam's milkshake with shaking hands. Sam smiled devilishly.

"I love cream. It's my favorite part." Sam actually winked at him and the guy shivered missing the glass for a second. He stopped with the cream as Sam caught the result of the boys distraction with his fingers, sucking them clean again.

"Mmmmm...Thank you-" Sam leaned a little to the side, lips wrapping around the straw in his milkshake, taking a sip as he looked at the boys name tag, "Jeremy. It's delicious." I thought Jeremy was about to swoon as he nodded. Sam offered him another brilliant smile.

"That's it for now. I'll be up to pay for the meal when I'm finished." He looked at me. "Unless you want something else."

I shook my head slowly. What I wanted they didn't have on this menu, actually I was pretty sure it was illegal. Jeremy nodded then reluctantly walked away, rather slowly so he was either waiting to be called back, or it was painful for him to walk with the boner I was almost certain he had. I simmered in my rage, staying silent. If I spoke I was going to blow up, so I kept quiet, watching Sam deliberately follow Jeremy's movements around the diner, offering the boy a smile here and there when the boy looked over. I finally couldn't take it anymore.

"I get it." I hissed, not daring to speak any louder. Sam looked at me, no trace of the lovely smiles he had been offering Jeremy so freely.

"Get what?" His voice sounded innocent which pissed me off.

"I-" I paused to regain my threadbare calm before continuing because I had drawn the eyes of the cowboy wannabees, voice louder than I had intended. "I get it. I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have accused you of flirting with him." Sam looked haughty.

"Now you know what flirting looks like. Don't make this mistake again." I wanted to get irate with him for acting the way he did/was but I could see his point, I didn't like it, but I understood. I nodded. I heard the wannabees chuckling and looked up to see them staring at us.

"Hey." One of them, the bigger of the group raised his voice loud enough for all of us to hear, right after Jeremy delivered two plates of food to their table.

"Yes?" Jeremy sounded exasperated as if he knew what was coming.

"Is there a chocolate factory around here?" Jeremy sighed.

"You know there isn't, Rich." I could tell from the way he was talking to the guy that this wasn't his first encounter with them.

"Really? Cuz' there sure are a lot of fudge packers in my diner today."

Rich and his friends exploded in laughter. I stiffened, my rage taking on an icy edge. Jeremy went to walk away but one of Rich's friends snagged his wrist pulling him to a stop. It was clear he had been drinking, which didn't surprise me at all. Rich spoke up again.

"Hey I got another question for you Jermy. What can turn a fruit into a vegetable?" The boy tried to pull his arm away but when the guy wouldn't let go the boy's shoulders slumped. "Well?"

"I don't know." Jeremy mumbled. Rich sat forward.

"AIDS!" He nearly shouted around a fresh burst of laughter. The other two guys laughed riotously. Jeremy tried to pull away again but the guy holding him yanked on his arm making the boy stumble forward, catching himself on the table with his free hand.

"BO!" A somewhat heavy set woman rounded the counter, waving a metal spatula at the man holding Jeremy who I assumed was Bo.

"Bo, let me go." Jeremy said.

"Aaaaawww..." The man said, feigning injury as his hand fluttered to his heart. Then he yanked Jeremy down, wrapping his arms around the boys chest and hips. "What's a-matter, sugar? Why don't you ever want to take a spin on my cock? Not good enough for you, pretty boy?" Jeremy wriggled, straining against Bo.

"BO, LET ME GO!" I was shaking with the urge to get up and go over there and handle this asshole but Sam and I really didn't need the attention of the police.

"BO! You let him go right now! Don't you make me call the sheriff! I'm sure your wife would _love_ to hear you been drinking again!" The woman was pissed, face red, brandishing her spatula like she was tempted to take the man's head with it. Bo leaned forward and got close to Jeremy's ear.

"Tell me, Jermy, what does GAY stand for?" The boy struggled but Bo wrapped his arms tighter around him. "Huh? Do you know?"

"LET ME GO!"

"It stands for, Got AIDS Yet?" He continued as if Jeremy had never said anything. Rich and the other guy laughed and slapped high fives, snickering.

"You got AIDS yet Jermy?" Jeremy was crying now, fighting against the larger man without success. "Huh? Do ya, ya fuckin' _queer_?" Sam was suddenly up and out of his seat moving towards the group. He stopped next to the woman. I could tell he was pissed by the tight coil of his muscles and stood, ready to jump in if things got out of hand.

"Are these men of any importance to your business, or of any relation to you or Jeremy?" His voice was cold. The woman eyed him.

"Hell no! And thank god for that!" Sam nodded.

"Good." He walked up to them stopping in front of Bo and Jeremy. Bo eyed him.

"What do you want?" Bo grinned then pulled Jeremy closer to him. "See something you like? This getting you hot, faggot?" Sam crouched in front of Jeremy. He reached out and placed his hand on the boy's knee getting Jeremy to look at him.

"For the next few moments I want you to forget about these assholes and go with whatever I do." He dipped his head down with a sweet smile, capturing the boys eyes more fully. "Can you do that for me?" The boy swallowed a few times then nodded his head more than was needed. Sam smiled.

"Good." He stood and closed the distance between him and Jeremy in one quick movement, pressing his body to the boy's. It took me a second to realize he was kissing Jeremy. I didn't have time to be jealous because Bo starting screaming obscenities right around the time when Rich stood up, yanking Sam backwards by his shirt. Sam went willingly.

"What the fuck you doing, you fuckin' fruit cake!" Rich yelled as Bo shoved Jeremy roughly off him, getting to his feet. Jeremy fell forward, hitting his head against one of the stools.

Rich threw a punch at Sam who dodged it easily, delivering an uppercut that rattled the mans teeth and sent him stumbling back onto the bench he had just recently vacated. Sam quickly stepped forward and grabbed the back of the man's head, bringing his knee up into Rich's face, who promptly fell back on his ass, his head narrowly missing the edge of the table next to them. Sam handled Rich in seconds then turned toward Bo, but not in time to dodge the hay-maker the man threw. He stumbled back a step but caught Bo's next would be punch, pulling him in close and rocking the side of his head with a three elbow combo then used Bo's arm to spin him into the table. Bo's hips slammed against the edge, rocking everything on it. Sam wrenched the arm up between Bo's shoulder blades far enough to get him to scream. He grabbed a handful of the man's grungy hair and bounced his face off the table. Bo's free hand scrambled at the table, knocking plates onto the bench next to the table. Sam bounced the man's head off the table again.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, MAN?" Bo shouted, sounding scared. Sam pushed his weight into Bo, leaning over him, digging the man's hips into the table edge.

"I want all the ignorant, close-minded, bigoted fucks like yourself to spend eternity in hell being gang raped by horse cocks. Maybe then your assholes will be as big as your egos." He repeated the face-table meet and greet. "But I can't have that. So, I'll just settle for whooping your ass." Once more with the face-table thing. "And an apology."

"I'm sorry!" Sam moved the arm up further between Bo's shoulder blades getting a whimper. "I said I'm sorry, man! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Yes you are. You are pathetic. But I wasn't talking about for me, asshole."

He slammed the man's face into the table so hard the glasses cleared the table top and fell over. Sam used the man's arm and an arm around Bo's throat to pull him up to his feet. He spun them so Bo was facing Jeremy who was sitting on the floor where he had fallen, a small gash in his forehead that looked worse than it probably was. Sam released Bo's arm and pulled back long enough to kick the man in the back of his left knee. Bo crashed to his knees. Sam walked around Bo and offered Jeremy a hand, pulling the boy to his feet. Sam walked back around Bo.

"Now apologize to Jeremy for sexually assaulting and verbally abusing him." He crouched next to Bo with a wicked grin on his face. "And it better be sincere, or I swear to you not even god himself will be able to help you." I laughed as I heard the man quietly sobbing and only the woman with the spatula looked at me briefly.

"I'M SORRY! God, I'm so sorry, Jeremy!" Sam slapped the back of Bo's head hard enough that the fool had to catch himself or fall on his face.

"We know that, douche-nozzle. I want you to tell him that you apologize for being a fucking asshole." the man sat back on his heels, looking up at Jeremy.

"I apologize for being a fucking asshole to you, Jeremy! I swear it will never happen again!" The man was crying and flinched when Sam walked around him to Jeremy, standing next to the boy, looking down at Bo then at Jeremy.

"Was that apology to your standards, Jeremy?" The boy looked at Sam and nodded, a grin on his face.

Sam walked over to the woman with the spatula, pulling his wallet out with two of his personal cards in hand. He handed the woman one.

"If any of these assholes ever set foot back in this place with Jeremy here, or just in general if you please, you can reach me at any of those numbers. Leave me a message and be sure to leave your name. I'll be back here to take care of them." She nodded. Sam turned around and strutted back over to Bo, yanking him to his feet and shoving him toward the door, lightly kicking the man in the ass.

"Get out. All of you." He said, looking at the one guy who had been smart enough not to get up.

Rich pulled himself to his feet, staggering behind Bo, both of them dripping blood from their busted noses and lips. The woman walked up to Sam and pulled him into a hug laughing as she pulled him down to kiss his cheek.

"'Bout time someone showed them assholes! Boy, I don't know who you are and I don't care. You are always welcome here!" She switched the spatula to her left hand and held out her right. Sam took it with a smile.

"Goldana! But everyone just calls me Goldy!" The woman was beaming with happiness, green eyes sparkling with her contagious joy. Sam laughed a little.

"Sam. Pleasure to meet you, Goldy." She pulled him in for another hug then held him out at arms length looking him over critically.

"Let me get you some ice to put on that lip of yours." An hour and a half later, after much chit chat, laughter, a lot of hero idolatry from Jeremy and two milkshakes Sam and I stood up from our seats at the counter. Sam pulled out his wallet and when Goldy saw him she shook her head with a stern frown.

"Oh hush with that wallet nonsense, boy. I'll have none of it! The food is on me." She winked then slung her dishtowel over her shoulder. "You boys feel free to drop in anytime! Food is on the house for ya'll." She turned and disappeared inside the kitchen.

"Wait here." Jeremy said before following behind Goldy. I rolled my eyes. I couldn't be mad at Sam any longer for the Jeremy thing, but I didn't have to watch any of it.

"I'm gonna go get the Impala started." I turned but stopped to pick up a few of the plates that Sam had knocked to the floor in his tussle with Bo and Rich.

"Now, you heard what I told Goldy? If those assholes come back here, don't hesitate to call. Or if something...strange, really strange, happens to you or Goldy, call and Dean and I will be here as soon as we can."

I walked out of the diner at that point and had just picked a cassette to listen to when Sam came out, carrying a bag and a fresh milkshake in a to go cup. He got in and we pulled off. We drove in silence for a while until I just had to ask the question that had been bugging me.

"So, he gave you his number, didn't he." Sam sighed in a way that said better than words that he thought I was being ridiculous.

"Yes. He did. And I gave him ours in case he should get in trouble again." I furrowed my brow.

"Why? Why offer our help to them? I'm pretty sure those assholes won't be returning. You made sure of that."

"Because it is what we do." I shook my head.

"Nah. Doesn't wash. What's the real reason you care so much?" Sam gritted his teeth and looked out the window.

"Because, once upon a time I wasn't so unlike Jeremy." I looked at him a couple times.

"You haven't been defenseless like that since you were five." Sam wouldn't look away from the window but I could hear the anger in his voice.

"But I _was_ scared. Embarrassed about the fact that I like men as much as women. Afraid that if people knew they would treat me as less than human." He did look at me then. "Exactly how those men treated Jeremy back there." Silence fell over us for a while and I wanted to hold Sam. I had never known. What had Sam gone through that had hurt him so bad?

"No one should have to be afraid of being who they are, Dean. No one."

I pulled off the highway and five minutes later was pulling into the parking lot of another crappy motel. Sam got out of the car before I had finished putting it into park.

"You go check us into our normal room. I'll get our bags."

He was snatching them out of the backseat as I closed my door. I thought about saying something but didn't. Instead I went and got the room. When I walked to the room I found the door already open. Sam had picked the lock. Our bags were on the bed and his were open, the shower running. I closed the door, sitting on the bed. My poor Sammy. I never should have asked that question back in the car. I had reopened a wound that hadn't had time to heal. I debated over what to do and then I pulled my shirt over my head, kicked my shoes off and stood up, unbuckling my pants on the way to the bathroom. I paused right outside the door, pulling my socks and pants completely off.

I took a deep breath before opening the door and walking inside, gently closing it behind me. I crept over to the shower, pulling the cloth curtain back enough to see Sam facing the shower spray, hands propped against the wall, head hanging down between his shoulders. The smell of his shampoo was thick in the steamy air so I knew he had done that. I stepped inside the shower and walked up behind him, wrapping my arms around his stomach, pulling my body flush to his, resting my cheek against his shoulders, the hot water pouring down over the front of my body, down the side of my face. I had a brief pep talk with my cock, telling it to behave itself, that this wasn't the time for its antics. Sam sighed and his slick skin moved beneath my arms as he turned towards me. I looked up the couple inches at him to see his eyes red, water cascading down over his head. My heart clenched. My poor Sam!

I had no idea what he'd had to go through but I would never ask. I never wanted to see him like this again. I ran my thumb lightly across his cheekbone then down his cheek and over his jawbone and lightly across his bottom lip. He sighed again and closed his eyes, nuzzling his cheek against my palm. I felt my heart flutter at the tender gesture. I wanted to take away the pain I had caused him. I stood up on my toes, sliding my hand against the back of his neck, fingers twining with the hair there, leaning in and claiming his lips. He wrapped his arms around my lower back, pulling me closer as his lips moved so gently against mine, so very liquid soft and warm. He groaned into my mouth and I could feel how very hard he was against me. Pep talk ignored, my body responded. When Sam's tongue slipped inside my mouth I fought to hold onto the thought that I was supposed to be comforting him.

I pulled back and looked at him. He smiled then lifted me just enough to turn me around so that I was under the spray. I closed my eyes, tipping my head back, basking in the glory of the hot water running over me for a moment. I heard Sam make some small noise in the back of his throat before he began running his hands along my body. I opened my eyes, watching his hands and eyes travel all over my body, shivering slightly. He smiled then pulled me out from under the spray, grabbing his loofah. He twisted his body around, grabbing the body wash and squeezing a healthy amount onto said loofah. He lathered it up and got a little closer to me, rotating me again so that his back was closer to the shower spray. He slid his slick hands across my shoulders then down my arms, lifting them slowly. When he got to my hands he laced his fingers with mine, pushing my hands flat against the wall.

"Spread your legs." He said against my ear. I instantly complied, spreading my legs as far as the edges of the tub allowed.

He pulled away so that his skin was no longer touching mine and a second later I felt the loofah against the back of my shoulders, moving slowly down my back. He moved to my ass, then to the sides of my hips, up my sides. I felt his body press into mine as he soaped my chest, then my arms. My breath caught as he moved lower and lower, washing around my cock without ever touching it. Then his body was gone again and he was soaping my legs, thighs, creeping ever closer to where I wanted him to touch me so badly. I could feel a fine tremor in my legs, my cock throbbing with the need for attention. I wanted to touch him but never moved. Sam was leisurely and thorough with cleaning me. I moaned loudly as he gently began cleaning my balls, rolling them between the fingers of one hand as the loofah moved everywhere his fingers weren't. He was moving back, slowly. I felt the loofah slip between my ass cheeks and then he was moving it over my asshole. I writhed a little, head dropping between my shoulder blades, breath coming fast. Then his body was pressed back against mine loofah moving in lazy circles down my chest, moving ever so slowly lower. The anticipation was killing me, or at least it felt like it was. Then he was soaping my cock. I damn near shouted at the contact. He didn't miss anything and I was panting by the time I felt his fingers wrap around me, loofah falling to the floor with a wet plop. His fingers glided teasingly around me, just enough pressure to make me crazy but not as much as I wanted. My hips moved on there own but his fingers dug into my hip, jacking me back against him. I got the message, falling still with a plaintive whimper.

His fingers suddenly closed around me, his whole hand stroking over the hard, incredibly smooth, slick length of my cock. My eyes rolled back in my head. With the soap there was no tugging, the motion of his hand was smooth and flawless, and the little twist of his wrist at the head of each stroke was drawing me dangerously close to orgasm. I moaned his name as I felt the muscles clench up all over my body. Then he was gone and I was being rotated back under the spray of the shower.

A small noise of frustration and disbelief caught in the back of my throat. He moved back and quickly soaped himself, cleaning thoroughly but with none of the leisure he'd taken with me. A low moan crept out of me watching his hands roam all over that amazing body of his. Then he came forward, pushing me back against the wall with a deep, passionate kiss. Two minutes later we were both washed clean and he was turning the water off. I stepped out behind him. He turned around and tangled his fingers in mine, pulling me toward the door, totally skipping the towel part of showering. He moved me to the foot of the bed and left me standing there while he crawled onto the bed, I watched his lush ass move, mouth watering. He laid on his back, hanging his head off the bed in front of me, inches away from my cock.

I moaned at the sight of him sprawled there, naked and wet, glorious and smiling devilishly, eyes gleaming with the heat of sex. He reached his arms out, placing his hands on either side of my outer thighs, pulling me in close. I was about to ask him what he was doing when the hot, liquid warmth of his mouth closed around me. I moaned feeling his mouth move around me. His hands pulled against me a few times before I clued into what he wanted. I began moving my hips, slowly sliding myself in and out of his mouth. My head fell back, hands tangled in his hair. From this angle it was so easy to just slide down his throat. I felt that delicious warmth spread through me and knew I was just this side of coming. Then Sam did something with his throat and I was screaming my orgasm, thrusting my cock deep down his throat so that the thick ropes of my cum had a straight shot to his stomach. Sam was moaning and I pulled back to give him some air, looking down at him.

"Oh _God!" _I cried out.

I thought I was going to die. Sam had his cock in his hand, which was gleaming, running his hand along himself in fast, full strokes. The sight of him like that almost threw me back into my orgasm. I began thrusting against his mouth again, in time to Sam's strokes. Sam suddenly pulled away moving so that his head was on the bed, just barely so. He looked at me, tauntingly, rolling his body in a sinuous wave. I crawled across the bed and when I reached him I wanted more than anything to taste him. When I went to do that he grabbed my hair and hauled my face up to his, grabbing my right thigh, pulling it over him so that I was straddling his hips. I felt his finger move over my hole and knew he had somehow gotten his hands on the lube as he slid one finger inside me slowly. I moaned, writhing against him. I moved my hips, more than ready to feel him inside me, feeling our cocks rub together. Sam groaned into my mouth at the contact and I wanted to hear more of that. I kept the motion up, riding his fingers, he had slipped two in me now and I hadn't noticed, while keeping up the friction of our cocks rubbing together. He broke the kiss, throwing his head back, moaning my name. My stomach did this weird flip flop at hearing him call my name like that, at being so in control right now. I kept at it and Sam fisted my hair, yanking my mouth down to his for quick, penetrating kiss, breaking it to throw his head back and cry out.

"Oh _god, Dean!" _I moaned at hearing him cry out like that. "Ride me. Oh God! _Ride me!" _

I had no idea how to do that but, I'd give anything a shot, and my body burned with the need to have him. Fuck this foreplay shit, I needed him _now. _I grabbed his hand, pulling his fingers out of me. I reached between my legs, palming Sam's cock, making him hiss. Sam was watching me as I slowly slid the first part of him inside me. We both moaned. By the time I got past the first ring of muscle I couldn't take it anymore. I shoved myself down around him until I was sitting flush against him. The pain of rushing it was brief followed by a burning sensation and on the coattails of that came intense pleasure. Sam and I cried out simultaneously, Sam's fingers digging into my hips, head thrown back. I wanted to hold onto the tightness that made the first penetration so amazing and began thrusting myself against him. My eyes rolled back in my head. The pain, the burn, intensified the pleasure and my whole body shook as an unexpected orgasm ripped through me. Sam took over, thrusting hard into me.

"SAM!" I screamed as my orgasm intensified to the point where the world got dark around the edges with star-bursts in the center and I thought I might pass out.

I heard Sam cry out beneath me and felt his orgasm fill me up. The throaty sounds he was making broke something inside me and me fingers found his hair, yanking him roughly up against me, claiming his lips in a ferocious kiss as I rode him. Sam made a partially surprised sound mixed with his cries of pleasure in my mouth and I felt him shift a little. He had propped himself up with his arms and broke the kiss, throwing his head back, running his hand up his chest, slick with my cum. I watched him lick my cum off his hand and almost came again. I don't know where it came from but I grabbed his hair, and sank my teeth into his neck, taking advantage of his exposed throat. He screamed, hand thrusting into my hair, chest arching into me. I could feel his legs trembling as the thick ropes of his orgasm filled me up again and then I was screaming my orgasm against the flesh of his throat between my teeth. Sam collapsed back onto the bed, taking me with him. I laid on top of him as we both panted hard, Sam's flagging erection still buried deep inside me. We laid there for a while and I suddenly noticed Sam's fingers trailing lazily up and down my side, goosebumps crawling across my skin at the light, intimate contact. I was toeing the line between sleep and reality when Sam flipped me over on my back. He kissed me, softly, leisurely for a few minutes then I felt his hips move back, pulling himself out of me. I cried out and writhed at the friction. Sam stayed propped on his arms, hips between my thighs, staring down at me. Then he dipped his head and I had a second to wonder what he was doing before I felt his tongue laving at my chest, licking my cum, that I'd smeared on me by laying on top of him, off my chest. I groaned feeling my cock get impossibly hard...again.

I smiled, in awe at feeling my body heat up for him again. He was insatiable. I loved this side of Sam...I just loved Sam. _He's not real! _I shoved Mr. Pessimism back in his box, nearly laughing. If only Jeremy had known the things this man could do, he would weep at never having a shot at him. I let those thoughts go, holding onto the only one that counts...Sam is mine.

**A/N- Okay, so this was a really long chapter. I am sorry if the diner scene bored anyone. It is an echo of something I recently experienced, with some additives of course. So I guess it is kind of, psychological leakage?** **But it really impacted me so...there it is. Please don't forget to review. See you all next chapter!**


	4. An Author's Challenge

So a devious little minx that really likes reading this story Private messaged me. They asked if I thougth I could do the 101 kinks challenge. When I asked what that was I was sent a list and the challenge to get all 101 of them in one story in twenty chapters or less. The list is as follows:

Sex Kink Challenge

1\. Kissing

2\. Discovering Boundaries (making rules, etc.)

3\. On the sofa

4\. Masturbation

5\. Bodily fluids

6\. Oral sex

7\. Something new

8\. Romantic evening

9\. First time

10\. Blindfolds

11\. No speaking (only using body language)

12\. Sex game (e.g. first to come loses)

13\. One catches the other Masturbating

14\. Sex toys

15\. Surprise sex

16\. Dry humping

17\. Teasing

18\. Opposite sex (e.g. change who gives and receives)

19\. Almost getting caught

20\. Break up/make up sex

21\. Clubbing (as in night club, unless you're really kinky)

22\. Spanking

23\. Dirty talk

24\. Rimming

25\. Correcting each other's technique

26\. Not usual clothing/dress up

27\. Inappropriate location

28\. Gags

29\. In the bath/shower

30\. Phone sex

31\. Fully clothed

32\. Skype/web cam sex

33\. Morning sex

34\. Voyeurism

35\. Public/semi public sex

36\. Against the wall

37\. Pain/sensation play

38\. Medical play

39\. Creative sexual positions

40\. Cross-dressing

41\. Spontaneous sex

42\. Double penetration

43\. Bad sex/goes wrong

44\. Casual sex

45\. Pushing boundaries (comfort zone, maybe like a sequel to 2.)

46\. Unique to the pairing

47\. Bondage

48\. I love you

49\. Chair sex

50\. Loud sex/knowing someone can hear

51\. Telling each other a kink and doing them

52\. Fisting

53\. Mirror

54\. Writing a smut fic to each other and reading it to them

55\. In a really dirty place (like a public toilet)

56\. Food sex

57\. A third person watches them

58\. Sensory deprivation

59\. Leather and metal

60\. Breath play

61\. Dom/sub

62\. Comfort sex

63\. Getting caught

64\. Explaining their relationship to someone who didn't know

65\. Fight sex

66\. Outdoors

67\. Threesome/group sex

68\. Filming themselves

69\. Involving a hooker (prostitute)

70\. After an injury

71\. Hot and cold play

72\. No foreplay

73\. Spider walking

74\. In/by a Swimming pool

75\. Inventing a secret sex language to use in public

76\. Smutty/sloppy/dirty sex

77\. Sex toys (extreme)

78\. Birthday surprise

79\. Calming the others anger (with sex)

80\. Sex machine

81\. Drunk

82\. Humiliation kink

83\. Quickies

84\. Needy, clingy sex

85\. Wake up In the middle of the night and have sex (then go back to sleep)

86\. Really rough, shove-y sex

87\. No pain, just pleasure

88\. Sex marathon

89\. On a plane

90\. Bizarre kink

91\. In the dark (with or without torch)

92\. By the fire

93\. Christmas

94\. Silly giggly sex

95\. Plug

96\. While one of them is on the phone

97\. The others birthday

98\. Restrained sex (not necessarily bondage)

99\. Tantric sex

100\. Repeating their favourite kink

101\. Pain without pleasure

Now when I read the list I asked them a few questions for which I got one rather forward, intriguing answer. They told me to do my research on what I really don't know and interpret. I am disinclined to bow down before a challenge. You have thrown down the gauntlet and I accept your challenge. This should be be interesting to say the least. I know you all are waiting for the next chapter to this story and I am adamantly working on it, alongside several other stories. I just wanted to inform you that I will be beginning another story that may prove to be quite a distraction. I simply can't walk away from such a tantalizing challenge.

To those of you loyally awaiting an update for this story, I apologize. I did not mean to mislead you and get your hopes up for an update. However, I promise you, you will have an update very soon.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N- **Hello again ya'll! I'm sorry if my last post got anyone's hopes up. I promised you a chapter real soon and have yet to give it to you. I am so very sorry for the prolonged wait! I got all wrapped up in reading Laurell K. Hamilton's Merry Gentry series. If I thought her Anita Blake series was great, this series is absolutely scintillating! But to make up for posting an author's note last time without an update, here is a longer chapter with some...pretty interesting kinks to it. Enjoy and I hope to have another chapter updated soon!

**Disclaimer- **Explicit sexual content, vulgar language, yada yada...bondage kink, voyeurism, public sex,

"Sam I don't think we should do this." I said, toying with the collar around my throat. "We are hunters not undercover detectives." Sam's voice came muffled from behind the bathroom door.

"We are doing this for Don. You remember what he did for us back in Cincinnati." Not a question just a statement.

I rolled my eyes. Yeah, I remembered. The man was bold and not afraid to do what he had to do, as long as it required him to dress up. I sneered at the odd, clingy feeling of the mesh shirt I was wearing. I had hated the idea from the start but oddly enough Sam seemed thrilled by this whole thing. I really wasn't comfortable with this whole thing. I was about to begin protesting again when Sam's muffled voice sounded again.

"Besides, there isn't much of a difference between hunters and undercover detectives. We have fake names, fake badges, fake credit cards. The only thing that isn't fake about us is our cause and the Impala." He grunted softly then continued, his voice sounding like he was really distracted. "This isn't the first time we've had to dress up, Dean."

I looked down at my outfit disdainfully. My "pants" were pleather, incredibly low slung, feeling as if they would slip off my ass if I bent at the waist, revealing the V of my hips and more of my happy trail than I was comfortable with. They clung so tightly to my skin they may as well have been a part of me. Oddly enough when I paced I found they had decent give, though I don't know how, so that they weren't too restricting. I had on a belt, though the pants really were in no danger of going anywhere, that was more a chain than anything. The shirt, if you could call it that, was nothing more than fishnet stretched across my chest, stopping at my belly button, moving slightly with every step I took. The rest was all jewelry: the collar had semi-pointed, medium-long spikes on it with a metal hoop connected to a chain in the back that Sam told me was to hook a leash into. It was a choker collar, for which I was _not, not, not _happy about. I was wearing two studded, mostly plain, black leather cuffs on my wrists. The only thing that really stood out about the cuffs was the two metal rings on each of them, I assume for restraining someone. Most of this had better be for illusion and not be put into action tonight or else I was going to kick Sam's lovely ass all over hell and a half acre. I felt the complaints coming to my lips as I turned around to face the sound of the bathroom door opening. I felt my heart stutter in my chest then beat double time to catch up, jaw dropping.

He had a lot of thin leather straps, like strings stretching over his shoulders, connecting into a metal ring sitting in that little triangular dip between his pectorals. A strap about the width of two fingers wrapped around his ribs, connected into the metal hoop. Trailing down from the strap across his ribs was a series of thin chains, placed every inch or so, drawing the eyes to his taught abs. His "pants" had me out of breath. A square of leather was stretched over his groin, cupping him so that his cock was a very noticeable bulge. The rest was nothing but three horizontal lengths of leather with vertical strips woven about every two inches, all studded, so that it was like looking at Sam's flesh through an old school dungeon door. He had on boots that ran all the way up his legs, stopping at the soft flesh of his upper thigh, looking like a softer, sexier version of a work boot with laces all the way up the front. The material looked so soft as it hugged all that supple, sun kissed skin.

His hair was pulled back, revealing the strong, sexy lines of his face. His amazing emerald eyes seemed larger without all the hair to detract from them and they were gleaming, almost shining with mischief. He held his arms straight out and began rotating nice and slow so I could get the whole view. The "pants" didn't cover anything in the back. There was a strap riding down the crack of his ass, keeping it from view, the rest of the straps framed the lush flesh beneath it. The "shirt looked the same in the back as it did the front. I noticed that he had French braided his hair so that the tip of it brushed down at the base of his neck. As he finished his rotation I found myself struggling for air. He looked heart-stoppingly amazing. I closed my mouth with a conscious thought and cleared my throat, swallowing several times before I could speak.

"And I thought my outfit was bad. I'll stop complaining now."

Sam dropped his arms back to his side with a small laugh. I felt my cock twitch behind the tight material of my pants and new that he could see it. Sam flicked his gaze down my body then turned his back to me, rummaging through the pile of leather, and things leaving less to the imagination than if one were to dress in cellophane, he had bought that I had vetoed. I watched him lace what looked like a leather bracer on both arms. He put on a soft-looking, leather bikers hat that had a chain stretching across the front of it then turned while sliding on a leather coat that fell in a soft waterfall of material down to his knees, framing his "outfit" to perfection. He didn't fasten the coat, leaving it open to flutter behind him as he strode towards me. My heart was racing. Sam moved so very smoothly, seductively like he had muscles in places he shouldn't have. The chains draped across his stomach swayed with each movement he made, almost hypnotically. He stopped a few inches in front of me.

"You like?"

I ran my eyes over his ensemble and nodded my head, licking my lips. Oh yeah. I liked a lot. Sam laughed that masculine laugh that says a man knows you are looking at them exactly the way they want you to, like they are something to be chewed on. I reached out without thinking and gently ran my fingers down one of the chains swinging lightly across his abs. He stepped into me, pressing the front of his body against my arm, which was still between us. He smiled and leaned down, his soft lips pushing against mine, tongue darting in and out of my eager mouth in silken strokes. He tasted like the mint of toothpaste for a few seconds and then the sweet flavor of Sam filled my head. I felt his hands grab my wrists and realized I must have instinctively went to sink my hands into his hair. He pulled back enough so that his words ghosted across my lips, making me shiver.

"No, no, lover. We have to get ready to go. If you mess up all my hard work we will arrive late." It was a club was the only thought going through my head. How do you arrive late to a club. But with Sam's body so close, and the tingling memory of his lips upon mine I could hardly think.

"Fashionably so?" Was all I could get out.

Sam let out a breathy laugh before closing the distance again. My head was swirling with the taste and rhythm of him and I was lost in Sam so thoroughly that when he pulled away I stumbled before catching my balance. Sam was laughing as he moved over to the table, grabbing the car keys. He walked back over to me and I wanted nothing more than to convince him to stay here with me and undo all the straps, one at a time.

"Ready?" I shook my head before I could catch myself then closed my eyes and took a couple deep, steadying breaths before holding my hands out for the keys.

We left and drove the forty minutes to the club. By the time we got there we had established some things. One I wasn't happy at all with what we were walking into. Two, that this wasn't Sam's first look into the sexually depraved world of perverts that we were submerging ourselves in, which I was so going to ask him about. We also established two words. "Lemons" was what I would say if I didn't really like something but would endure it anyway. "Apples" was what he called my hard limit word, what I would say if I absolutely did not like something and wouldn't tolerate it. Apparently to get where we needed to be we were going to have to do some things tonight that I wouldn't like. He had never once said that he wouldn't like it, which only made me more curious about what Sam had been doing behind the scenes all these years. Once I cut the engine I could feel the base of the music coming out of the club, riding the air, rumbling through my chest. Sam opened his door and I looked at him with what I knew were wide, slightly panicky eyes. He offered me a gentle smile, one of the last I would see tonight.

"Remember Dean. Tonight you're gonna be pushing your boundaries and discovering limits. But we are here for Don." I sighed. I wasn't ready to push my limits, I don't think I would ever be ready to test my limits this far.

"Don said there is an Incubus at the heart of this..." I gestured at the club, not finishing the sentence. Sam nodded.

"Don said he's been noticing weird shit happening in there for over a month, since the new manager took over. He said the new guy is really hot stuff and likes to watch the floor for pairings and groups that he finds intriguing, inviting them into the back."

"And Mr. Hottie invited Don's friend in the back and now the guy is in the hospital."

"Yep. Don thinks the guy is feeding off everyone in the club because when he comes on the scene everyone starts going into a sort of frenzy, begging for things they would normally hate."

I shook my head, staring down at my hands on the wheel. I didn't know if I could do what Sam was asking, but I'd try. I looked up to find Sam staring at me, waiting patiently. I nodded and he smiled before stepping out of the Impala. As we got closer and closer to the club I got more insecure while Sam seemed to cloak himself in sex. He walked smoothly and confidently. About twenty feet from the door he stopped me and pulled out what I had been loathing.

"Is that really necessary?" Sam just looked at me. He had explained the leash but I still didn't get it. Ownership, possession and that being the only thing that stopped me from being anyone's meat.

"You don't know the rules, Dean. I do."

"I'd still love to know more about how you came to be so familiar with all this." The bouncer at the door was eying us but turned to let another couple in. Sam shook his head.

"Not now, Dean." I looked at him for a space of heartbeats before sighing.

"Is there no other way for you to show that I am yours?" Sam sighed lightly then pocketed the thin leather leash.

"Yes." He locked eyes with me and there was command there. "You will walk behind me, directly behind me, slightly to my left so that I may touch you when I want. You will not touch me unless asked by me. You are a submissive so you will not make eye contact with anyone inside, because that can be taken as an invitation or a challenge which I will then have to answer, but you are free to look around. You will not speak unless directly spoken to by a dominate and only to other submissives when invited. Clear?" My eyebrows were sky high but I nodded my head. He nodded, "Good. Get into the habit now. Once we are inside, you won't really be able to hear much but its best if you don't talk much anyway."

I had asked Sam why I had to be the submissive. He had given me two reasons: first and most important, I didn't know the rules. Second was that he actually was a dominant. I was definitely going to hold onto that thought for later questioning.

I fell into step behind him on the left side, trying hard not to walk on his heels. I assume the bouncer thought I had just been scolded because he smiled broadly as he nodded at Sam then eyed me up and down. I looked away, fighting the urge to grit my teeth. Once we stepped inside the bass of the music thrummed through me, moving upward through the soles of my feet like lightning. I could hear and smell the sounds of sex and when I looked around I new why. Sex was everywhere. The walls were covered in heavy, deep purple drapery, the ceiling above painted black, along with the floor. We were in a hallway filled with rooms echoing with the sounds of chains, sex and things I couldn't place, but there were people fucking right against the walls. Sam walked to the left and I stumbled, trying to keep with the program. He seemed unfazed by all that I was seeing. The room he had brought us to was huge, bodies writhed everywhere, some dancing but mostly it was sex, sex everywhere. The air was hot, stale with perspiration and too many people being too active in one space. There were fans above moving the hot air around. The lighting was mercurial, slowly shifting from red to orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple, never staying one color for more than thirty seconds. What I assumed was a dace floor had lights strobing, twisting and changing colors across it. I was suffocating both from sensory overload and deprivation. Sam was moving again and I took a few quick steps to catch up but was intercepted by a tall, very leggy woman dressed in what appeared to be a leather body suit of some sort. She ran her hands down my chest and slid in close, pushing her body against mine. From what I could see of her face, she was beautiful, the type of woman I would have tried to seduce not all that long ago. She wrapped her arms around my neck and one of her legs around my waist. I think she was leaning in for a kiss when suddenly Sam was behind her. He had a handful of her hair, pulling her neck back in a painful line. I heard the woman moan and she released me as Sam pulled her body flush with his. He growled something in her ear, I couldn't hear the words just the bass of his growl, then shoved her away. She turned around, a very sexual look on her face. She got closer to Sam and said something to which Sam shook his head then dragged me behind him by the hand. I stumbled trying to keep up. I was suddenly being pushed against the hard wood of the bar, Sam pressing himself against me so that his weight pinned me to the wood at my lower back.

"I told you to follow directly behind me." He growled in my ear.

I nodded but couldn't speak. I felt more than heard the click of something against the back of my collar and new he had attached the leash. I had a second to both hate and welcome its presence before he used it to tighten the collar around my throat, bowing my head backwards as he kissed me, forcefully. I moaned around the pressure on my throat and was shocked to realize I kind of liked it. Sam pulled back, breathless, yanking me off the bar and moving us toward the dance floor by the leash in his hand so that we were dancing right in front of the raised stage at the front of the room. I assumed this was where Mr. Hottie lorded over the festivities when he made his appearance. Sam moved me so that I was in front of him. I felt him moving his hips against my ass in time to the heavy bass. Some woman was singing a song about fucking someone better than their current lover. I felt Sam's hands on my hips, running up under the fishnet shirt, fingers brushing across my nipples. My head dropped back against his shoulder, exposing my throat as I moaned, moving my hips with him. I found my hands sliding under the leather of his jacket, gripping the straps on his hips. Sam sank his teeth into my throat just above my collar and I moaned loudly, back arching, pushing my ass into his groin. I felt his groan along the flesh of my throat between his teeth. His fingers were tracing along my hips and then he raked his nails across my hips and stomach. I hissed in pain and pleasure as a light burn trailed behind his fingers. My nails were digging into the flesh of his hips now and I cried out at the pressure of him pinching my nipples. He rolled the taught flesh between the pads of his fingers, expertly adding extra pressure in bursts. I could feel my cock, firm and jumping behind the tight material of the pants. I wanted Sam to pull on the collar again, to choke me a little while he kissed me. Wanted him to hit me with the end of the leash in his hand. That thought brought me back a little. Hadn't Sam said that people wanted their partners to do things they normally wouldn't want once Mr. Hotty came out. I tried to pull away but Sam pulled the leash down between my arched back and his stomach, yanking my head back to rest on his shoulder. I cried out and my fingers scrambled at his hips, cock seizing in my pants.

"Don't fight it Dean. He is here." Sam's voice was a bass growl against my ear and I shivered.

He offered me his lips and I took them, grinding my hips against his. He guided our hips into a slower more sensual, vulgar movement that I thought should not be done so publicly before remembering where we were. He pulled a little more on the leash making me gasp into his mouth and I realized my hands were in his hair, stretched above my head and behind his, stretching my body in one long, hard line of desire. Oh god, I wanted him. I wanted him so bad that my skin almost hurt from my need. His hand ran down the front of my body, caressing from my throat, down between my pectorals, over my stomach. His fingers traced along the thin line of hair trailing from my belly button to disappear under my pants. I was moaning into his mouth, over and over, fingers tightening in his braid. When his fingers lightly ran over the hard length of me four things happened at once: I cried out, my knees buckled, Sam let me fall to my knees on the floor and as I fell I saw that we had Mr. Hottie's attention. I stared at him.

He _was_ incredibly hot. His hair fell in dark, curls around his face, draping along his shoulders. His eyes appeared dark in the lighting of the club but they were the kind of dark that implied they were a splendid color in the light. His lips were full and pouty. He had high, sculpted cheekbones and a soft, angular jaw. His skin was so pale that as the light changed colors so did he, reflecting the colors back just a tad brighter. The word that came to mind was beautiful. He was almost painfully beautiful. I lost sight of the beautiful man, throwing my head back and moaning as the end of the leash in Sam's hand lashed across my chest and stomach in a stinging line of pleasure. I wasn't aware that Sam had ever fallen to his knees but his body was pressed into mine. His hand slid up my spine, slowly pushing my face towards the floor. I didn't resist, leaning my upper body toward the floor until my face rested on my forearms. I felt his fingers playing lightly across the flesh at the base of my spine and arched my back. I felt his hands shove my thighs a little apart and I moaned. The pressure of the pants on my cock was almost too much in this position, bordering on pain, yet it was a pain I kind of liked. I saw that people were still dancing and fucking around us, they had simply made room for us. There were some people simply watching and I didn't really like that. The thought was fleeting, chased away by Sam sinking his teeth into the flesh on my lower back. My legs slid further apart on their own, back arching so that my ribs brushed the floor. I felt his teeth again on the other side and cried out. At this point if he'd have torn a hole in the pants and shoved his cock in me I would probably come right then. He raked his nails down my back and god it felt good! So good! Then he was using my hair as a handle, using it to lift me off the floor and pull my back to his front, craning my head back against his shoulder. He slid his fingers along my neck, digging them in just a little above the collar. His hand brushed along my cock and I arched against him. His fingers kept teasing along the hard stretch of me and after all the anticipation those small touches brought my breath faster and faster. I felt someone against the front of me, not touching but there. I opened my eyes to see Mr. Hottie. His breathing was irregular as he stared at me, kneeling in a robe that left the pale flesh of his chest exposed in an almost glowing, mesmerizing triangle. I wanted to be embarrassed but Sam's fingers against me were driving away my sanity. I found myself wanting to kiss the man in front of me, wanting it badly.

"May I touch him?"

I don't know why but Mr. Hottie's voice sounded clear to me above the almost physical weight of the bass of the music and the air, hot and thick with with sex. I wanted him to touch me. I wanted Sam to say yes. Say yes, Sam. Please. Sam did something because Mr. Hottie ran his finger in a line across the exposed flesh between my hips. I writhed against Sam's hands which had fallen still against me. Sam's hands slid along my body, the fingers on my throat meeting with the hand that had been teasing my cock, sliding his arms under and around mine, stretching them back almost painfully, exposing my body to the man. Mr. Hottie seemed to be looking at Sam as he pushed the fishnet of my shirt up my chest. He looked down at my exposed body and sighed. I wanted to feel him against me. I wanted to see what this man wore underneath that dark velvet robe of his. His fingers ran along my chest, stomach and hips, there and then gone. I was panting as I saw him lean his face closer to my chest. He rolled his eyes up to Sam's, silently asking permission before I watched his tongue flick out of his mouth, so pink against my skin. I shuddered as his tongue swirled around the flesh of my nipple. He locked his lips around the taught flesh and I arched into him. Then I was being pressed between Sam and Mr. Hottie, who was firm beneath his robe, which I could tell was all he was wearing. Sam nodded to the man who took my face between his hands. I knew he was going to kiss me a second before he did. I waited, wanting to feel those full lips against mine. The man leaned in so close I could feel his breath moving across my lips, so close that I could lick him if I wanted, which of course I did, very badly. The man ran his fingernails lightly down my sides, my eyes slid closed, shuddering slightly at the touch. His arms moved beyond me so that the press of his and Sam's body was like a firm hug.

Sam groaned right before the man kissed me. The kiss was electric, warm, soft, sensuous and promising, and that was before his tongue slipped inside my mouth. He swallowed down my throaty moans as his silken tongue glided in and out of me, delving and exploring my mouth. He pulled back sucking my bottom lip between his teeth, lightly biting and dragging his teeth along the soft flesh until we were once again just staring at each other. My breathing was ragged and I realized that I was pulling against Sam's hold on my arms. I forced myself to calm down, making my body relax against Sam. Mr. Hottie wasn't looking at me now, no he only had eyes for Sam. I felt a pang of Jealousy. He smiled and leaned into me again running his tongue up the side of my neck. I wanted to touch him badly.

"Come with me." Mr. Hottie said next to my ear, his voice low and sultry.

I knew that though it had been said in my ear, it had been meant for Sam, as if everything he had done to me had been for Sam. I would bet that he was making some serious eyes at Sam right now. Sam didn't say anything else just got to his feet, hauling me to mine. He let go of my arms and palmed the leash again, which sent an odd thrill through me. I instinctively fell into step behind and a little to the left of Sam, caught between watching Sam's ass and the way Mr. Hottie glided, not walked, it was too smooth a motion for that. I saw Sam watching him too and couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen once we got where we were going and why we were both so enthralled with this creature, for that was exactly what he was.

Mr. Hottie led us up onto the stage, stopping briefly in front of the wall curtains to smile back at us. He moved the curtain back and stepped forward. My heart raced as Sam followed behind him. The curtain fell back into place behind us. It had been incredibly dark where the drapes were so it must have looked like we just disappeared into the dark to anyone watching. The dark was thick around the three of us, the air felt close, giving the impression of a small space, I could hear Sam breathing but not Mr. Hottie which made my heart beat spike for a moment. Then I heard a slight shuffle and a door opened, spilling lavender light, that was brighter than it should have been due to the absolute darkness of only a second before, into the small antechamber we were standing in. As we walked through I smiled slightly at having been successful at getting back here. Sam definitely knew how to play the game. The room we were in was lovely. The drapes here were a deep red, just one shade shy of blood red, but whether it needed to be just a little darker or lighter, I couldn't tell. The floor was lavender, like the light and cushioned so that it squished beneath our feet as we walked, like walking on a giant bed. There were giant cushions, that kind of looked like enormous bean bag chairs, laying around the room coming up to just above my knee. There was a rather long, solid rectangle that I assumed acted as a table, the red of the curtains with electric blue veins of color decorating it, even that looked cushioned. The room looked absolutely comfortable.

There were other people in the room, a couple here and there on a cushion, or just on the floor. They all mimicked the unnatural beauty of Mr. Hotty as their naked bodies twisted and twined together. The music in here was half as loud as in the main room and twice as sexual. It was the kind of music that just has that sex beat to it and made you begin thinking of the hottest moments you've ever experienced, it also emphasized the incredibly sensual noises of the writhing couples. Mr. Hotty stopped in front of one of the cushions, turned to face us with a heart stopping smile before falling back, if a movement so graceful could be called that. His hair splayed against the cushion, framing the lovely lines of his face, his robe had fallen open to reveal the well toned, creamy white expanse of all that wonderful flesh, the dark navy blue of the robe a stark contrast to his skin, glowing like a star in the violet light. I knew he hadn't done it on purpose, or had he. If he was our monster, he was the loveliest one I'd ever seen. I saw Sam ogling the man as much as I was and I wanted...I wanted to see Sam go to him. I wanted to see my Sam kiss his way down that amazing body. Mr. Hotty was staring at Sam, trailing his fingers lazily across his belly. He held his hand out to Sam. I watched Sam swallow then shake his head. I noticed his hands balled up at his sides, like he was fighting the urge to go to him. I looked back at the man and saw him looking at me. He didn't lift his hand in invitation for me but I went to him anyway, with no conscious thought to it.

I found myself standing between his slightly parted knees. He grabbed my wrist and I was suddenly falling onto the cushion beside him. He tore the fishnet shirt until it was no longer blocking anything and ran his fingers over my chest, going lower and lower, bringing my breath to an uneven pace as he traced the edge of my oh so tight pants. Sam stood there and watched. He looked almost unfazed by Mr. Hottie's antics, like he was bored. I looked at the man next to me and saw a slight confusion dance across his face before he smiled and a low sensual roll of laughter rolled along his throat that made me shiver, almost like he had run his fingers down my spine. Sam shivered a little and this pleased the man. He kicked his leg over me so that he was straddling my waist, the hard, impressive length of his cock hovering just above the planes of my stomach, the length of his starlit body framed by the dark velvet of the robe he wore, making him almost glow. The almost liquid black of his curls fell around his face as he leaned over me, placing his arms on either side of my head. His face came closer and closer and I couldn't help but to touch him. I ran my fingers under his robe along the dips of muscle along his ribs. He sighed a little before he claimed my lips. His mouth was a liquid, silken softness against mine, teasing, there and then not. I was breathless but didn't dare stop. My fingers threaded through the incredibly soft curls, pulling him closer. Suddenly the man cried out and his lips were torn from me, my hands falling back to my side. Sam was behind him, hand buried in his hair, craning the man's head back leaving his body exposed in a hard line. The man's fingers brushed the flesh of my hip, mouth open, eyes closed, breathing heavy.

"You take freely that which you do not ask for." Sam growled into the man's ear. I watched Sam slide his other hand over the man's throat and Mr. Hottie's cock bob above me. The man swallowed a few times as Sam's fingers slowly trailed down his chest, playing lightly across the flesh.

"Then give me something I don't have to ask for." The man's voice was sultry and low with the edge of sex.

Sam laughed seductively and pressed the front of his body against the man's back making Mr. Hottie moan lightly. It was clear that the man had suggested Sam give himself to him, cutting me out of the equation. Something inside me cringed at the thought. Mr. Hottie staggered forward over top of me, barely catching himself on his arms, Sam was gone. I took this opportunity to grab him. I wrapped my fingers around the firm length of him and stroked him lightly while running my other hand down his back and over the swell of his ass. His eyes slid closed and his back dipped a little, breath catching. His fingers closed lightly around my wrist, stilling my motions, locking eyes with me. My free hand moving along his ass drew a sharp inhale of air from him as I dug my nails into his flesh slightly.

"You will get me into trouble with your lover, you will." His voice was breathless the words oddly phrased, as if he had been born in another era.

I smiled and dug my fingers into his ass, jerking his body against mine so that his cock pushed into my stomach. He caught himself and let out a shaky laugh before standing up to his full height on his knees and gently removing my hands from him, extricating himself from my grip. He stood between my spread legs, staring down at me, eyes filled with that dark knowledge that they could take you and you would go willingly. He sighed then took a few steps to the side before turning to find Sam, almost as if he thought showing me his back in favor of another was distasteful.

"Your man is a temptation, a delicacy I would love to further taste." Sam raised one eyebrow, fingers trailing up the open lapels of his leather coat, drawing Mr. Hottie's eyes as he pushed it from his shoulders to pool at his feet.

"That so?" Mr. Hottie swallowed and nodded, eyes roving all over Sam who stood under the scrutiny with a devilish grin stretching his lips. I shivered, having seen a more polite version of that look and knowing the effect it could have, my stomach doing the weird flip flop it always did. Mr. Hottie shivered.

"So what do I call you?" Mr. Hottie seemed to have to visibly focus and looked lost so Sam asked him again. "What is your name? Or should I just call you beautiful?" The last was asked in a lower tone as he took a few steps forward. It should have sounded ridiculously corny, but Sam made it sound sensual, sexual, dirty and you never wanted him to call you anything else. The man swallowed hard a few times, running his eyes up and down Sam's body.

"Aedyn."

"Aedyn." A slow smile crept across Sam's lips as he said Aedyn's name like he was rolling it around on his tongue, trying to memorize the flavor. Aedyn shivered a little. Sam cocked his head to the side and I saw sex gleaming in his eyes. My heart beat double time at that look and it wasn't even directed at me. I had a momentary flash of clarity, like a small penlight flashing far off in the darkest of distances. We were here to kill Aedyn. I knew exactly how we had to kill him and was no longer sure I wanted to.

"Come to me, Aedyn." Sam held his hand out and whatever I had been thinking before was swept away on the sex ridden cadence of his voice.

**A/N- So I know this is a serious switch up from last chapter but the idea just got stuck in my head. Mean cliffhanger, sorry about that, but this chapter was quite long already, full of sexual tension. I will see you all soon, hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N- **Hey guys and gals! So sorry for taking so long to update. I know I left the last chapter off on a very mean sexual cliffhanger. So here it is. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please remember to review and I'll see ya'll next chapter.

**Disclaimer- **Extremely graphic sexual content, vulgar language

…...

"_Aedyn." A slow smile crept across Sam's lips as he said Aedyn's name like he was rolling it around on his tongue, trying to memorize the flavor. Aedyn shivered a little. Sam cocked his head to the side and I saw sex gleaming in his eyes. My heart beat double time at that look and it wasn't even directed at me. I had a momentary flash of clarity, like a small penlight flashing far off in the darkest of distances. We were here to kill Aedyn. I knew exactly how we had to kill him and was no longer sure I wanted to._

"_Come to me, Aedyn." Sam held his hand out and whatever I had been thinking before was swept away on the sex ridden cadence of his voice._

…...

Aedyn stood there for a moment staring at Sam like a deer caught in headlights. He made no move to go to Sam, who just smiled. I was almost certain the snake must have looked at Eve like he stared at Aedyn. Sam moved toward Aedyn with a liquid grace, almost predatory, sex vibrating off of him. Aedyn watched him, moving his body so that he was facing Sam as he circled ever closer. Then Sam was in front of him, so close that the gently swinging chains slithered against the pale perfection of Aedyn's stomach. Their eyes were locked, Aedyn's breathing irregular. Sam brushed just his fingertips up Aedyn's body from his hip. When Sam got to his throat he gently palmed it, Aedyn's eyes sliding shut, as Sam slid his hand oh so gently into the hair at the base of the other man's neck. Sam's other arm slid around the smaller man's waist, yanking their bodies flush together in an almost violent movement. I heard Aedyn's breath hitch right before Sam used his hand in the man's hair to gently pull his head back, exposing his neck in a long line. I held my breath as Sam dipped his head to that pale line of flesh. I couldn't see what he was doing, seeing nothing but the slow slide of his head as he worked his way up the man's neck. I found myself circling around the two to get a better view, heart beating in my throat. Aedyn moaned and his arms which had previously been hanging at his sides moved so that he was gripping Sam's hips.

I stood behind Aedyn watching Sam kiss such a soft trail down the man's neck, each kiss full, lingering, slow and so incredibly soft. Aedyn shuddered almost violently in Sam's arms earning him that deep chuckle men will give when they know exactly what they're doing to you. Sam suddenly flicked his eyes up so that he was watching me as he opened his mouth and swirled just the tip of his tongue in small, wet circles along the flesh at the base of Aedyn's neck. As he moved upwards he slowly flattened his tongue, licking one long line. At the end of his stroke he flicked his tongue against Aedyn's earlobe then he quickly nipped at the soft skin just under where jaw melds into neck. Aedyn's whole body jerked and his breath escaped him in a sigh. Sam smiled wickedly at me and then so much happened all at once. His head moved in a snake-like strike as he sunk his teeth into the sweet spot between shoulder and neck. Aedyn cried out, hands scrambling against Sam. His legs buckled making Sam tighten his hold on the man, pressing their bodies so close that only the stark contrast between skin tones told of where one ended and the other began. I watched Sam's throat work as he sucked on the man's neck. Aedyn's moans were loud as he clutched at Sam, fingers tangling in the thin straps stretching his broad shoulders. Sam's hand tightened in Aedyn's hair forcing a guttural cry from the man.

"E-nough." Aedyn's voice was soft enough that I barely heard him. "Enough." The word came out throaty, sounding slightly strangled. Sam pulled away from Aedyn, staring down at the man with a dark gleam in his eyes.

I was so close to them I was almost pressed against Aedyn, the sweep of the man's dark curls brushing against the now bare expanse of my chest. I didn't remember moving. I looked down at Aedyn. His eyes were fluttering, mouth partially open as he gasped for air. There was a perfect imprint of teeth on the ivory flesh of his throat, the grooves slowly filling with blood. Inside the bloody grooves the skin was a ripe color, indistinguishable in the violet light, that promised to be one hell of a hickey. A shiver ran down my spine and I glanced up to see Sam watching me, the intensely predatory dark gleam in his eyes focused on me. I looked back down at the man lying limply in his arms. A thin trail of blood slowly trickled from the bite. He had enjoyed it...a lot. I frowned. Was this the type of stuff Sam liked? At that moment Sam lightly pushed Aedyn's limp body into my arms. The weight was unexpected and knocked me off balance sending me crashing to the floor. I looked up at Sam, the warm weight of Aedyn's body pressing against my erection, his head lolling back against my sternum.

"Much better." His voice was thick and throaty making Aedyn move against me.

I looked down at the man in my lap tracing the long, hard lines of his body with my eyes. He was muscled but it was a fine muscle, not the bulky kind that screamed weight training. The incredibly pale skin, made paler by the violet lighting, was unbelievably smooth, unblemished. I ran my hand down the skin of his chest, unmarred by not even a single hair. His eyes rolled up to me, lust shining in the unidentifiable depths of his eyes. I found that I wanted badly to know what color his eyes really were. Staring into them I thought they'd be some dark shade of blue. Suddenly he cried out, body arching up, hands reaching above his head to clutch at my sides. I looked down to see Sam's face pressed into the man's inner thigh. He had Aedyn's leg up at an angle where I couldn't see anything except one closed eye and the muscles in his jaw fluttering.

"Please!" Aedyn cried. Sam stopped and pulled back enough so that his lips ghosted across the skin beneath them when he spoke.

"Please what?" Aedyn writhed a little making a small noise in the back of his throat, looking down at Sam.

"Enough."

"Here?" Sam ran the flat of his tongue against the skin under his lips making Aedyn groan. The man nodded. Sam didn't move.

"Your word?" I hadn't a clue what he was talking about but Aedyn did.

"Sin." Sam's smile was glorious, amused and devilish.

"Appropriate." Was all he said before placing a feather light kiss against the skin beneath his mouth.

Aedyn sighed and allowed his head to drop back to my stomach. I watched Sam lick a wet line down Aedyn's inner thigh, stopping just before his knee then switch legs running his tongue the opposite direction on that leg. Aedyn's breathing sped again the closer Sam got to his groin. I saw it this time. Sam sank his teeth into the flesh of Aedyn's thigh, so close to the man's groin that Sam's cheek brushed the underside of Aedyn's cock. Aedyn's whole body tensed with the strike, back arching, hands digging almost painfully into my hips moaning loudly. He was panting between moans. I looked down his splayed body to see his cock throbbing, precum trailing down the massive length. He didn't need to say anything this time. Sam let go and moved his mouth away enough so that he could run his tongue over his bite. He was a quick study. Aedyn writhed against me and I groaned, my cock twitching. Aedyn's face was slack with pleasure, mouth open to pull in air in time with his heaving chest. He really liked that. _Fuck._ Sam palmed the outside of both of the man's thighs, digging in his fingers in a way I would have found painful but Aedyn loved. Suddenly he flipped Aedyn onto his stomach so that his face was now pressed into my groin. I think Aedyn went to move up on my body, flattening his palms against the floor, arms bent 90 degrees at the elbow. Sam moved quick, shoving his hand into Aedyn's hair forcing a gasp from him then shoving his face down so that the man's cheek was pressing into my erection. I moaned.

"Don't move until I tell you." He pulled back. Aedyn's arms wrapped around my waist, never moving his head from where Sam had put it. I swallowed hard seeing Sam straddling Aedyn's pale, pale legs, the firm, supple swell of the man's ass and finally his beautiful face pressed against my cock.

"Oh god." I moaned lightly, squeezing my eyes shut as my cock seized in my too tight pants. Aedyn writhed, rubbing his cheek against me, moaning lightly. I opened my eyes to see Sam raking his nails slowly down Aedyn's body. Sometime when my eyes had been shut he'd spread Aedyn's legs on either side of him. Sam placed a light kiss on the swell of Aedyn's ass then nipped it.

"Please." Aedyn whispered it so that I was the only one that heard him. I knew exactly how he felt.

"Sam-" I was cut off by the man in question lifting Aedyn onto his knees forcing the weight of his upper body on his cheek pressed against my groin. I was the one to writhe now, moaning.

"Undo his pants, Aedyn." He complied. Lifting his weight off me as he fumbled at the belt. His fingers were clumsy but clever, he was quick to learn and had the pants undone in no more than thirty seconds.

"Pull out your cock." He was staring at me as he said it. The words were crass but I did what he said, sliding the tight material down a little bit allowing my cock to spring free. My eyes slid shut in relief.

"Good. Go back to where you were, Aedyn." The man laid his cheek against the underside of my cock pressing it flat against my stomach. The feeling of his skin pressing into mine was incredible and I wanted more, fighting to stay still and not take what I wanted. Sam slid his hand up Aedyn's spine, pushing until it arched more, then Aedyn shouted so loud it was almost a scream, the vibration of it going through my cock like a tuning fork. I looked at Sam through half lidded eyes to see the muscles in his arm rolling beneath his skin.

"Please, Sam, please!" Aedyn screamed. Sam stopped moving for a second.

"Please what?" Aedyn swallowed hard enough that I could hear it.

"Stop toying with me and take me." Sam smiled and I saw the muscles begin to move in his arm again. Aedyn cried out, moaning loudly for him.

"Sin!" He nearly screamed it and it stopped Sam in his tracks. I knew what the word was now. Sin was Aedyn's safe word. It _was_ very appropriate.

"Sin." He said softer. I guess the jig was up because Aedyn rolled his eyes up to meet mine and then ran his tongue along the length of my cock. I moaned. One second he was there, the next he was gone. I blinked in surprise seeing Sam with an arm wrapped around Aedyn's waist, a hand buried in his hair, mouth an inch from Aedyn's.

"You naughty boy."

"I told you." Aedyn's voice sounded throaty, desperate and still it sent a shiver down my spine. "Fuck me, Sam. No more games." Sam stared at Aedyn, eyes tracing his face as if memorizing every line. He moved closer so that his next words ghosted across Aedyn's lips.

"Your wish..." Their lips met and there was nothing soft about the kiss. It was aggressive, probing and hot as hell. Aedyn moaned into Sam's mouth as his whole body moved in a sinuous wave against Sam. Sam broke the kiss with a moan.

"My command." He finished, shoving Aedyn violently forward. Aedyn landed in a push up position with his arms on either side of my thighs.

He locked eyes with me, panting through his swollen lips. I saw him spread his legs further in the background without being asked, never taking my eyes off his as he lowered his chest toward the ground, palms still flat against the floor. Sam moaned in the background making me look up at him. He was watching us and roving his eyes over Aedyn, posed and ready for him. I looked back at Aedyn and stopped breathing. His lips were barely a centimeter from the head of my cock, which made it kick as if happy to be noticed. He smiled, then in a fluid motion he did two things at once. He dropped his chest down so that his back was arched in a near half circle and swallowed my cock. My head rocked back on my spine. From hardly any attention at all to feeling Aedyn's hot, wet mouth on me was almost too much.

I buried my hand in his hair, trying to tell him not to move as I shook with the effort to not come. At that moment Sam buried himself inside Aedyn who screamed around my cock in his throat. I screamed as the orgasm flooded through me in a blinding, white hot wave. My hips jerked off the floor, forcing more of me into Aedyn's throat. I felt his throat working around me, trying to swallow everything I was giving him. My arms were shaking with the effort to hold my upper body up but when I tried to open my eyes and watch Sam and Aedyn I realized I couldn't focus anyway so I allowed myself to fall flat against the floor. Aedyn slid his mouth off of me and he screamed. I opened my eyes to see his body convulsing, hot jets of cum coating the floor beneath him. I swallowed hard, wanting to taste what was being spilled so freely everywhere but where it would taste the best. Aedyn locked eyes with me. As if he could read my mind he smeared his hand in the mess of cum below him, extending his hand up to me. I curled my upper body off the floor in a half sit up tongue eagerly taking every drop I could find. He tasted sweet with an almost earthy base flavor. I moaned around his fingers in my mouth. When I finished licking his hand free he moved to put repeat the act but then stopped. His hand shot to my thigh.

I don't know what Sam did but Aedyn screamed again as another orgasm rocked through him digging his fingers into my thighs. It should have hurt but I found myself moaning. Then I was screaming as Aedyn's teeth sank into my inner thigh, muffling his own scream. I writhed beneath him, palming his hair, pushing his mouth harder against me. He took the invitation at face value sucking more flesh into his mouth and biting down. I didn't have the air to scream as he slowly bit down. He screamed again, fingers spasming against me, teeth digging in more.

My eyes rolled back into my head as wave after wave of pleasure shot through me. It was like he had a direct line to my cock with every new bit of pressure he added. My free hand found his shoulder and I dug my nails in, making him moan. I felt that warm weight of orgasm building again. I could feel that Aedyn's teeth were to the point where they almost touched through the mouthful of my thigh. I knew it should hurt, that I should be scared but I just didn't care. It felt so good! Suddenly he let go and cried out. I think the orgasm took him by surprise because he didn't have the air to scream only make a noise deep in the back of his throat. A trail of my blood ran down from his mouth and I wanted to lick it off.

Sam's scream of release rocked through us both and as if that were some kind of go ahead he used his hold on my thighs to jerk me upwards and his mouth engulfed me again. His lips and tongue swirled over and around me sweeping me back under the tide. My vision went white and I think I screamed but I was too lost to the pleasure tearing through me to remember anything but the feeling of Aedyn's mouth on me.

The world came back to me bit by bit. My vision was the first to come back. I felt Aedyn laying on me his rapid breath warming along my thigh, his weight pleasant. The thud of my heart and the deafening white noise of blood pounding through my ears made me deaf to the world. I found my hand stroking through his hair and remembered we had to kill him. Why though? Was this really such a bad way to die? Of all the options dying an orgasm at a time sounded perfect, too good to be true. Sam's laugh was the first thing I heard. It was breathy and thick with sex.

"What's so funny?" Aedyn's question sounded hoarse from all the screaming.

I knew why Sam was laughing. The same line of thinking I'd just run through had occurred to him too. I chuckled as well and found I could move enough to prop myself up on my elbows. I looked down at Aedyn as he traced his fingers along my thigh in small circles, an absent minded gesture. I saw the rapidly forming bruise where he had bit me and the blood crusted along the teeth grooves. Seeing his mark sent a shiver of pleasure through me. It shouldn't have. The endorphins should have been fading, the pain of his mark should have been excruciating. But it wasn't and I didn't care, which is what sent a jolt of fear through me. I hadn't even cared when he'd been about to take a chunk out of my inner thigh. I should have cared. Even knowing all of this I looked down at him and still saw him as beautiful. A beautiful monster...a monster that was amazing as fuck in bed. It was a great defense mechanism. I laughed aloud. Aedyn stared up at me and I still wanted to know what color his eyes would be in the light. I shook my head.

"Care to explain the joke?" His voice was sultry, a liquid warmth caressing down the spine. I shivered, wondering if he did that on purpose. The words just rolled off my tongue.

"To think that we came here to kill you." I smiled as I ran my fingers through the hair falling into his face, pushing it back. He never stopped tracing patterns on my thigh, staring into my eyes as if I'd just complimented on the whether instead of his intended demise.

"Oh?" A wave of pleasure went through me and it felt like someone was stroking my cock from the inside. I gasped in response. "You did, did you?" His voice whispered along my skin. I nodded and saw Sam doing the same out of my peripherals. He dug his nails in just enough to make me moan. He laughed, a rich sound that tasted like a sweet candy on the tongue. I wanted to swallow that sound and shivered as it touched me in places hands could never go.

"Poor execution, lovers."

I was beginning to think he was right as I lowered my mouth to his with no conscious thought, feeling his fingers slide along my scalp. He tasted of blood for a moment and then his flavor exploded in my head. Sam moaned in the background as I fed at Aedyn's mouth, wanting every drop of his exquisite flavor. How could we kill him if we were fucking him?

**A/N- **Okay, so there it is guys. Warning, it is hot off the press so please forgive any grammatical mistakes. Sorry if it isn't all you were waiting for. Please remember to review. I will see ya'll next time. Ciao!

**Reader's opinion: **What do ya'll think of Aedyn? Anything and everything is valid.


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**A/N- **Hello again! I'm sorry it has taken this long to update, I was flooded with papers for school and then finals and move out and now my family is moving...again, but enough of that. Here it is! I hope you all enjoy it! I really enjoyed writing this chapter! It has really been _too _frigging long since I've written anything for the Supernatural fandom! I didn't realize how much I missed it.

I've gotten a couple private messages from people wondering how long I think this story will go on and if there will be a Sam/Dean thing when Dean snaps out of it. I honestly don't know how long the story will be and all I can say to the second question is, you'll have to wait and find out. ;-D Alright, ladies and Gents, enjoy!

**Disclaimer-** Mild Sexual content, Vulgar language, minor violence

…**...**

"_Oh?" A wave of pleasure went through me and it felt like someone was stroking my cock from the inside. I gasped in response. "You did, did you?" His voice whispered along my skin. I nodded and saw Sam doing the same out of my peripherals. He dug his nails in just enough to make me moan. He laughed, a rich sound that tasted like a sweet candy on the tongue. I wanted to swallow that sound and shivered as it touched me in places hands could never go. _

"_Poor execution, lovers." _

_I was beginning to think he was right as I lowered my mouth to his with no conscious thought, feeling his fingers slide along my scalp. He tasted of blood for a moment and then his flavor exploded in my head. Sam moaned in the background as I fed at Aedyn's mouth, wanting every drop of his exquisite flavor. How could we kill him if we were fucking him?_

…**...**

My fingers slid along his scalp, the silken soft curls twining and slipping around my hand. Our mouths fed at each other, his tongue chased away whatever might have remained of my sanity. He slowly moved up my body until I was pressed back against the floor, the weight of his body on mine was delicious. He broke the kiss, staring down at me. I gasped through my ragged breathing. I had been wrong. His eyes weren't blue. My heart jumped as I saw two separate colors. A thin ring of yellow green, like peridot surrounded his pupil, flowing seamlessly into a green like that of freshly bloomed spring grass. The iris was so large that the brilliance of color almost swallowed the white of his eye. The pale, flawless flesh of his face seemed to glow and it took me a minute to realize his skin wasn't glowing, it was illuminated by the glow of his eyes. His eyes glowed like someone had turned on a light behind that crystalline beauty. But no gem or crystal had ever held the weight of intelligence and sex that bored into me now. I reached my hand up, running my fingers under his left eye. His beauty was unreal, made more alien by the blazing glow of green. I wanted to touch the light I saw in his eyes, wanted to bathe in it. He offered me the most beautiful smile I think I'd ever seen. I leaned up to claim his lips. We were centimeters apart and then he was gone. I blinked in shock and sat bolt upright, trying to figure out where he'd gone.

Aedyn had Sam pinned to the floor, hands pushed into the floor above his head. Sam struggled against the smaller man to no avail. Sam held something in his hand, something long and metallic, catching the glow of the violet lights. He had tried to kill Aedyn. Why? Why did he want to kill something so beautiful? I shook my head violently as Don and his friend flashed into my head. I pulled my legs under me and pushed myself to my feet. It felt like my legs were made of jello as I moved slowly towards the two men. Aedyn's eyes flicked up to follow me as I walked around to see both of their faces. Sam shouted in frustration and I stared at him. He looked at me.

"What are you doing, Dean?" His tone was outraged and at the same time seemed to be saying _help me_. I looked back up at Aedyn who was staring at me patiently as if he could wait forever. He probably could.

"Do you plan on letting us go?" He cocked his head to the side slightly, dark curls falling like a curtain over his right eye.

"You came here to kill me. Why should I let you live let alone leave?" I just stared at him.

I should have been pissed. I should be trying to tear his heart out. But I wasn't. I crouched down on the balls of my feet to see his face better and felt nothing but calm as I waited. I didn't know what I was waiting for but I did it regardless.

"Why did you come here to kill me? I have done nothing to anybody."

"A friend of ours has been frequenting this club with some friends longer than you've owned it. One of them is now in the hospital after having been invited back here."

"And you assumed what? That I am the one who put him there?"

"Our friend told us that once you came onto the scene the club started to go crazy. People beg for things they would normally not enjoy." I looked down at the perfect, bloody imprint of his teeth on my thigh briefly before meeting his eyes again. "That the new owner was real hot stuff." I leaned forward a little bit. "You are the owner, aren't you?" He stared at me in silence for a moment then nodded just once. "Well then. It would seem our assumption was right."

"Look around you." I frowned at the flat calmness in his voice and wondered if I should in fact look around me or if I should keep eye contact.

I wondered if he would attack me at the first moment of distraction. I looked down at Sam pinned beneath him, still struggling. The muscles in Aedyn's arms were corded with the strain of holding Sam down but as I looked into the liquid green depths of his eyes you would never be able to tell he was doing much of anything. They were calm, bottomless pools that seemed to reflect whatever you wanted to see in them. It was movement in my peripheral view that got me to look away from him.

Just fifteen feet away from us stood two women. Tall, lithe bodies standing so close next to each other their bodies touched in a line from shoulder to thigh. The one on the right looked like she was ready to spring into action at a seconds notice. The one on the left just stared at me and I knew that she would kill me and not care, or I could walk out of here and she wouldn't give me a backwards glance. They were both naked and standing next to each other so similarly that I couldn't tell you how I knew this difference between the two of them. I just did. My eyes drifted around the room to see eight more people of varying heights, races and gender. They were all in varying states of undress, all staring attentively as if waiting for me to do something, daring me.

One man lay sprawled on his stomach on the floor about twenty feet away, chin resting on his folded arms. His eyes were rolled slightly upward so that he was looking directly at me. It wasn't the blank look in his eyes that made my heart jump. It was the slow, lazy almost teasing, anticipatory smile that curved his full mouth into something sinister. His eyes told me nothing, but the smile managed to be both promising and threatening. I dragged my eyes away from him, glancing back toward Aedyn, who was looking rather bored with the struggle Sam was putting up.

"Stop. Fighting. Me." Each word was clipped and almost hissing with some unidentifiable edge of emotion.

Sam yelled in frustration, doubling his efforts. Aedyn made some noise I could only describe as a growl and slammed Sam's whole upper body back against the floor in a movement that was almost too quick to follow. Sam lay there for a moment, dazed. Anger ping ponged through me but I bit it back. We were out-manned and unarmed. One wrong move and we'd never make it out of this plush, violet room.

"If ever you were going to make a case for me to spare you, now would be the time." Aedyn rolled his eyes up to me and his eyes were utterly neutral, the type of neutrality that comes only with a hell of a lot of experience.

"How old are you?" I didn't know much about incubus' but something told me, from the weight in his eyes that they lived a long time. Aedyn smiled as if I had said something interesting.

"How old do you think I am?" Sam groaned and wriggled a little beneath him. I gazed into the liquid depths of those amazing eyes and couldn't answer his question. I shook my head.

"Physically you look to be in your mid-twenties." That full mouth pulled wider into an all out smile.

"And yet you do not believe that to be the answer to your question." The rhythm of his speech, the words, the weight of his gaze. I stared at him and allowed myself a moment to mull everything over. Aedyn looked down at Sam as he began to fight against him again. When his eyes returned to me they looked almost bored. I shook my head again.

"No. You are definitely older than you look." Aedyn laughed and a beautiful smile accompanied it, but didn't reach his eyes.

"I will not say you are wrong."

"No. You'd be lying." He cocked his head to the side in a curious gesture.

"And you are so sure of this?"

"Yes." His smile dimmed from a hundred watts to about forty and he nodded once, a shallow dip of his head.

"How old are you?" I asked again.

"Old enough to know hunters when I see them." I smiled this time.

"Apparently not. Otherwise Sam and I never would have gotten back here." His smile was just gone leaving his face a blank slate.

"Touche. Hunters have gotten progressively more adept at the game of deception." He looked at Sam underneath him and then at me. His gaze seemed to be taking in everything about us. "They're getting prettier too." I tried to stop it but the laugh just rolled out and I had to put a hand on the floor between my legs to maintain the crouch I was in. I shook my head. How many people had been suckered in by the beauty of this man? How many had fallen victim to physical circumstance?

"What is so funny? The rest of us enjoy a good laugh too." I looked around at them all and smiled slightly.

"We almost beat you at your own game."

"It is not a mistake I will endeavor to repeat." The anger in his words was thick enough to roll around on the tongue and I looked at him. The too perfect beauty of that sculpted face was cold, etched in lines of anger.

"I believe you." And I did.

"Do you? You are not scared enough for a man unarmed in the face of death." I let myself look into his eyes and what I saw there eased me back onto the floor. I folded my legs beneath me Indian style.

"You don't want to kill us." He raised an eyebrow at me, surprise flashing briefly across his face.

"No?" I shook my head. "And what makes you so sure?"

"Your eyes." His face and eyes went empty as if someone had erased his personality. "You are tired of killing." I knew because I saw the same look in the mirror sometimes after a grueling hunt. He stared at me blankly for a few moments.

"Again, you are not wrong. But do not mistake me, Dean. I may tire of delivering death to others, but I have never hesitated to do so in order to save those I love. I will not start now."

Sam was still beneath him. I didn't know when he'd stopped struggling because I'd been too wrapped up in my conversation with Aedyn. Normally Sam and I would have been fighting tooth and nail to get out of a predicament like this. The conversing was almost diplomatic, something that was very not me. I frowned at the thought but shoved it away. Diplomacy was just about the only thing that might provide us with a snowball's chance in hell at getting out of here alive. I wouldn't poke at it. I leaned forward, putting my elbows on my knees. Aedyn stared patiently at me, watching me think. I looked around again going from face to face, seeing the same patience in each expression. Some were tinted with anticipation, longing, neutrality, but I knew If Aedyn let us go they'd let us walk out of here without ever having touched us. I looked back at the man in question.

"You love them." It wasn't a question and he didn't ask me who I was talking about.

"They are my family." I nodded.

"You'd kill to protect them." His voice was barren of any inflection when he answered after a brief moment of silence.

"I have and always will." I just stared at him. How many had Sam and I killed for the sake of family? For each other. I nodded.

"Did you or any of your family put our friend in the hospital?" Again he cocked his head to the side.

"You believe me?"

"Answer my question."

"I have answered many questions from you. You might try indulging me half as much as I have for you before my patience ceases to be so limitless." I just stared at him. The silence in the room stretched on made all the thicker by the music playing in the background. He smiled slightly and dipped his head in acknowledgment. Finally he answered.

"It was an unfortunate accident."

"An accident." He nodded again.

"We recently brought a new foundling into our family. Her control unlike that of those you see before you is near nonexistent at this point. It takes time to master the hunger." He frowned slightly. "I regret to say it is my fault that the man was hospitalized." I waited for him to continue, which he did after a moment.

"I left her with him for but a few moments to attend to a matter that had gotten out of control at the bar and returned to find her weeping over his limp body. I took the man from her and had another of my family take her to be comforted. When your friend rushed into the room he saw only me holding the limp body of his friend. He snatched the body away from me and was inconsolable, screaming profanities at me." His eyes that had been distant with memory snapped into focus, boring into me. "Had he but given me a few moments more your friend would never have seen the inside of a hospital."

"What do you mean?" He smiled, but it wasn't pleasant, more a curl of lips, a vague imitation of the gesture.

"You know nothing of our kind, Dean, except the pleasure you have experienced."

"I know you are an incubus. A creature that feeds on sex."

"A very simple, narrow-minded definition of what we are. We are monsters to you so you care not to know that we are not in fact monstrous. We are just not human." He was angry again. The feeling of his anger crawled along my skin, making me squirm a bit. "I will not argue with you over such an intricately complicated subject." I nodded in agreement.

"That is fine." He looked at me and that look said better than any words how ignorant I was.

"Had your friend not interrupted I would have breathed some of the vitality that my sister stole from the man back into him. He would have felt ill and slept heavy for a few days, consumed more food than normal for about a week and carried on as normal."

"If she wouldn't have fed on him in the first place it wouldn't have been an issue." Sam finally spoke and he sounded angry but underneath that was indecision. I sympathized with the latter at the moment. Aedyn never looked at Sam. He stared at me as he spoke.

"Do not speak so crassly of things you cannot fathom. You do not feel remorse for the cow who gave it's life for each bite of steak that fills your belly. You _do_ kill to survive. We try our best not to do the same." He didn't have to say it but the question was clear in his voice. Which of us is the real monster. I couldn't find it in me to argue with him. Sam went to say something else but I stopped him.

"Shut up, Sam." He moved his head so that his neck was bent backwards, to look at me. He was not happy with me but he stayed quiet. Aedyn stared at me as if trying to figure me out.

"I called the ambulance that saved your friend. Believe me when I tell you it was an accident." I nodded.

"Oddly enough, I do." Sam made some noise that I couldn't discern the meaning of and Aedyn looked so shocked I couldn't help the laugh that fell from my lips.

"Truly?" I laughed and nodded my head, rolling my body until I lay on my stomach, chin propped on my hands.

"Yeah. I do." I smiled but it wasn't happy. "I have seen too many times while working cases things that have confused me. Too many times." I shook my head trying to shake off the barrage of memories. "I've said it before and I'll say it again. Monsters I get. People are just crazy." Someone laughed in the background and it was a rich sound that made me shiver as it rolled across the skin. How did they do that?

"How can you be a hunter with such conflicting morals?" I shrugged as best I could in this position.

"You don't pick this life, Aedyn. We didn't have a choice. Few hunters do." For a long time we stared at each other. One second he was staring at me while pining Sam beneath him, the next he rolled off Sam in a liquid flow of muscle and grace and moved too quick for me to see. I was on my back with the warm weight of his body pressing against mine, his hips nestled between my thighs. My heart was in my throat as he stared down at me. I hadn't seen him move at all. I lay passively beneath him as he seemed to be trying to figure me out.

"How curious." His fingers traced along my jaw, eyes moving slowly over the features of my face like he was going to be quizzed on the minute details later. I saw a brief flash of fear in his eyes and understood it for what it was before he spoke. "Your words taste like truth. But if we let you go free you will most likely come back and attempt to kill us again. Won't you."

"No." The answer was automatic. "I don't want to kill you, Aedyn. If what you tell me is true then I know humans who live shadier lives than you and your family."

"I swear to you that I speak the truth." I propped myself on my elbows putting our faces a breath away from each other.

"Then I swear, as long as you and yours don't purposely kill, Sam and I will not hunt any of you." We were so close when I finished my promise that my lips ghosted across his with the final words.

"Do not make any promise you do not intend to keep. A man's word was all he had once and I still treat an oath as a life or death matter." The threat of our deaths if we broke our word was clear enough that I should have been angry, but I wasn't. I looked into his eyes from centimeters away.

"I swear." And I meant it.

Aedyn's eyes slid shut and a small sigh escaped him, caressing my lips. I couldn't tell you which of us moved into the kiss if I wanted to. Our lips met and my mouth opened to him. Our tongues danced in a sensual, soft rhythm that brought a small, eager noise from me. He swallowed that sound and it seemed to excite him. The kiss grew until we were feeding at each others mouths, my hips rolling up into him as my cock hardened once again. My hand was buried in his thick, silken curls, his hand warm along the side of my face, the full length of his body pressed against my body in the most intimate of ways. He broke the kiss and we both gasped, breathing heavily. He offered me a beautiful smile that made me catch my breath and laughed softly against my lips. He gave me a perfectly chaste kiss, a simple press of lips that hammered into me just how soft his lips were. When he pulled away from me it was completely. He stood between my legs, staring down at me. His eyes filled with that darkness that has nothing to do with anything but pure sex and held his hand down to me. I took it and he pulled me to my feet so hard I fell into his chest. My knees felt a bit weak but I pushed back from him slightly so that the thinnest sliver of space separated us. We smiled at each other.

"You may leave if you wish. You are certainly welcome back. Both of you." The weight of promise filled his last words and I shivered. He kissed me, quick but thorough and turned away with a laugh. He stared at Sam standing a few feet away. He was breathing hard and a glance showed it wasn't because of anger. Aedyn let out a shaky sigh and shivered a little.

"I must attend to my club before I am distracted again." With that he walked through the room towards the door we'd come through. I took a step after him and stopped.

"Aedyn." He stopped but did not turn around. "In this world allies do not fall from the sky." He turned enough so that half his face was cast in shadow leaving us with a view of that perfect profile. My heart raced as he weighed me with those eyes of his.

"What do you offer us?" His voice held caution the way it could hold sex.

"I offer to be your friend. Ally." He was quiet for a minute.

"And do you speak for the both of you?" Sam stepped up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. He planted a soft kiss against my neck.

"He does." Sam's voice was rough, thick with more than words. I shuddered against him. Aedyn stared and I swear I heard him sigh. A brilliant grin exploded across his face and both Sam and I stopped breathing.

"Allies then." He actually winked and blew us a kiss as he fell into a shallow, graceful bow and turned away moving for the door.

His family had dispersed into the room, indulging in explicit desires once again as if nothing had ever happened. I wasn't sure when that had happened but I didn't question it. I watched Aedyn until he disappeared back through the door we'd come through. When he was gone Sam moved back from me and I turned to watch him gently adjust the "pants" he was wearing, settling everything back into place. I did the same thing and he snatched his coat off the floor as we began making our way to the exit, stuffing the blade in his hand into one of the pockets. A woman stepped in front of us when we were almost to the door.

"So, you claim to be our allies, yeah?" Her voice was heavily accented with something that sounded like an older off-shoot of Irish. I nodded and she glanced back and forth between the two of us. She smiled and there was something sinister hidden at the corners of that charming mouth.

"Aedyn likes you. I trust him but I don't like hunters. If you think you can get close to us just to betray us, I'd think again if I were you, friends. I'll be watching you very closely." With that she moved away into the arms of another woman who smiled beautifully up at her.

I stared at the two and only moved when Sam grabbed my wrist and began moving us through the door. He held my wrist until we had to separate at the car to get in. We both sat in silence for a few moments before Sam rotated to look at me. I avoided the curious gaze of his eyes by looking down at the tear in the inner thigh of my pants where the material flapped down to expose the raw, red imprint of Aedyn's teeth, blood ever so slowly leaking down into the still tight confines below the torn cloth. I wondered when exactly Aedyn had torn through my pants but then realized I didn't really care. I _did _however find it curious that I still felt no pain from the ripe new bruise.

"Dean, not that I'm complaining but what the hell was that back there?" I sighed and closed my eyes, letting my head fall back from a wave of exhaustion.

"Not sure what you're talking about, Sam."

"I'm usually the diplomatic one and normally you'd be gung-ho to kill every last one of those people in there and curse me for making a deal like that." I shrugged and plugged the keys into the ignition. "Is that all it takes? Great sex and you start looking at the monsters like their allies?" I glared at him for a second before averting my gaze out the front window.

"Yes, the sex was amazing. Aedyn and his people are hot, yes, but that is sort of who and what they are. Of all the damn monsters we've faced don't you think they are the lesser of them."

"No. I think they are incredibly powerful. Especially in this day and age when sex is the drug of choice."

"I don't mean-" I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose between my thumb and forefinger. "What makes them so bad, Sam? Regular humans fuck like bunnies for nothing more than boredom, satisfaction, to scratch a biological itch. They have to do what they do to survive. Sex is more than an itch to scratch, it is literally survival for them, the way sex was intended to be. What's wrong with that?" He laughed and shook his head.

"I'm not disagreeing with you, Dean. It's just that you kind of have two holes pegged out in your head: black and white, monster or human. You don't tend to see stuff like this in shades of gray. You're not really prone to befriending monsters very often, so forgive me if I'm surprised that not only did we just fuck a monster and you're okay with it, but you also offered to be their ally." I shrugged and turned the engine over, beginning to back out of the parking lot.

"Maybe I'm just turning into a nymphomaniac and couldn't bear the thought of killing a great lay in a world of bad sexual encounters." Sam scoffed and shook his head, turning in his seat so that he was sitting straight again.

"Whatever, man." The rest of the drive passed in silence until just as I was turning into the motel parking lot. A bright light flashed across my eyes, whiting the world out.

"DEAN!" Sam's voice echoed around me and I slammed on the brakes, my head connecting with the wheel.

"What the fu-" Sam's rant was abruptly cut off and then I felt his hands on my shoulders, easing me back against the seat. "Dean, are you okay?" I groaned and nodded my head, swallowing hard when the motion sent a sharp pain through my head.

"Yeah. Think I cracked my egg, though." He chuckled and I felt his arms slide behind my shoulders and under my thighs. I groaned as the world slipped away behind me for a moment and then I was back against the seat I felt the car slide forward and tried to press the brakes and realized they weren't there. I cracked my eyes to see Sam behind the wheel just as he cut the engine.

"You think you can walk?" I took a moment to assess an answer for his question before answering.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Though in truth I didn't honestly know if I was. The bones in my head felt unstable as if I really had cracked it.

I heard Sam get out of the car and winced at the loud clang of the door closing, the sound reverberating in my head like a gunshot in tight confines. My door opened and I swung my legs out of the car, sitting up and moving for the exit too fast. I was on my feet when gravity weighed down on me and the world spun, spinning the shards of my cracked skull with it. I had a second of falling and then my stomach jerked down into my feet as everything came to a full stop for a second. I squeezed my eyes shut tight and swallowed hard as my stomach spun like a top and my skull tried to slide out of my ears.

"Dean?...Dean, come on...talk to me..." I felt something soft beneath me. A cloud? The cloud shifted and I felt the gentle touch of fingers followed by a sharp burst of pain that sent my spinning stomach spiraling upwards in a burning wash. I rolled onto my side and retched up what felt like every ounce of my sticky bits, my head exploding in agony with every heave.

"DEAN! WAKE UP!..." Sam's voice screamed, echoing around me again. Had I fallen asleep? I groaned and struggled for air for a second past the nausea and agony. I must have a concussion. Yeah, sleep and cracked egg syndrome was bad wasn't it?

"Stop...screaming..." I mumbled, clutching my hands to my head. Why was Sam screaming so loud when I was right next to him. The cloud beneath me felt warmer now and held me firmly.

"Dean...please, open your eyes...look at me...Dean, please look at me..." I heard something that sounded like a quiet sob and then the pain faded away, leaving me feeling light and empty. Water splashed onto my face in fat droplets. Was it raining?

"Don't...wake up, Dean...sleep...love..." Everything was coming through in garbled, broken pieces that didn't make any sense. Why was Sam speaking nonsense? The cloud hugged me. No, not the cloud. Sam. His arms cradled me, rocked me. More rain drops splashed onto my face and it was only when I heard another quiet sob and felt the weight of his chest against me heave that I knew, Sam, my Sam, was crying. Crying for me.

"Dean...wake up...I...can't...love you...don't leave..." I tried to smile comfortingly at him or move to touch him but I couldn't move, couldn't open my eyes. I felt myself drifting away into the ink black dark that rose up and helped suck me under to the sound of Sam's soft cries. I shoved at the dark but it was like fighting water as you sank through it.

"DEAN, SNAP OUT OF IT!" Sam's voice was the last thing I heard, echoing around and through me as I fell into that dark, screaming, flailing for the light. Fighting for my Sam.

…**...**

I woke in a motel room, the crappy décor pegging it as one of any of the thousands Sam and I had ever stayed in. I hauled myself to my feet, my head feeling all swirly inside like my brain was riding a carousel. I walked over to the window, flicking the curtain back to glance out and see nothing. Their was absolutely nothing but nothing outside the window. Darkness. That was it. I began walking to the door.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, man. You don't know what's out there." I whirled and had to grab my head to steady my brain. Oddly enough it seemed to work. I frowned and squinted, looking closer. I was staring at an exact duplicate of myself.

"What the fuck?" I mumbled shaking my head and instantly regretting it. I heard me laughing in the background.

"If it bothers you then stop doing it, jack ass." I cracked my eyes open when the world was steady again. I watched me walk across the room to sit on one of the beds and gesture at the one across from it.

"Deja vu, anyone?" I mumbled. I had already been here once or twice. It was always fun to talk to yourself. I moved to the bed and sat carefully so the world stayed in place. "We're in my grapefruit, aren't we?" Thing two smiled at me.

"Congratulations, genius. Now figure out why and I'll be impressed." I frowned at him and he sighed. "And you were doing so good."

"Why am I here?" He was the one to frown now.

"We really know how to fuck our life up don't we, Dean? Why do we always have to make shit so complicated?" I shook my head and winced before I realized the pain was gone. Huh, imagine that.

"Why am I here?" I asked again. He looked into my eyes and I didn't like what I saw.

"We're at one hell of a crossroads...again. You have a decision to make."

"Can the cryptic shit and spit it out already." He smiled and then I heard Sam crying. I looked around the room and froze when I saw him sitting cross legged on the floor, one arm cradling something invisible while the other stroked that very same thing. He slowly rocked back and forth, face blotched and soaked with tears and he softly cried.

"Come back to me, Dean. I can't do this without you. Don't leave me again, please. I love you. You hear me, Dean? I love you." He bowed his head over the invisible thing in his arms that I suspected was me. My eyes stung with tears and I realized I had stood up at some point and had started to move toward him when something flew through the air to the left of me. I heard something crash and looked over to see Sam laying on his back, arms shaking as he fought to keep a knife from plunging into him. His arms shook with the effort and he tipped his head back, shouting as he rolled that invisible something over and punched it. I heard the contact but couldn't see what he fought. Something hit him in the face, rocking his head back on his spine and sending him crashing to the floor again. My heart climbed into my throat as I watched Sam get lifted into the air, feet dangling inches from the floor. He was slammed once, twice into something hard enough for his eyes to roll from the impact. The knife in his hand suddenly found a home in the thing attacking him and he fell to his knees as blood poured down the knife. I looked back at the other version of me who calmly sat on the bed watching me watch the show.

"What is this? What the fuck is happening?"

"You have to choose." I frowned in confusion.

"What? Choose what? What are you talking about?" I heard Sam grunt and looked over to see his head rock back and forth, staggering him back a step with each impact like someone was using his head as a punching bag. The other Sam was shaking the invisible me, head and body bent, curled around me as he let loose a low mournful wail. I whipped my head back to glare at me and strode right up to him, grabbing fistfuls of the thick button-down and jacking his body up and off the bed.

"What? Choose what, dammit!" I nearly screamed into his face from inches away, anger, fear and confusion pouring through me.

"Which Sam will you go to. That is the choice you have to make." I searched his face frantically and shoved him back onto the bed, spinning away and raking my fingers through my hair in frustration.

"What are you talking about? You're not making any sense! Both of them are Sam! How can I possibly choose?"

"Yes, they both look like Sam but only one of them is the real Sam. It is up to you to figure out which before it is too late." I glanced back and forth between the two Sams. The one on the left screamed as the blade he was fighting found a home in the flesh of his shoulder. I jerked forward but stopped, hearing the impact from the backhand he delivered to his attacker. He grimaced and yanked the blade from himself, spinning in time to impale another attacker. The one on the right was weeping, his heart pouring from his throat in ragged wails. Tears poured down my face as my heart raced while my brain tried furiously to piece the puzzle together while I watched the two renditions of Sam before me slowly lose the battles they fought.

"You have to choose, Dean."

"How! How am I supposed to choose?" The other me smiled sympathetically.

"Only one is real, Dean, and if you choose wrong this room,-" He gestured to the visions of Sam behind him, "these images will be the last thing you see. Which one will you go to? Choose." I shouted in frustration.

"How? Tell me how! Help me!" He shook his head and smiled sadly.

"I have been helping you, Dean. You weren't listening. I cannot help you anymore than this. You must make this decision for your own. Them's the rules." I shook my head again and again, squeezing my eyes shut tight as both Sam's screamed at once. The pressure of this decision, the sounds of them both tore at me.

"If they are separate then will I lose one of them if I choose the other?" The panic I felt strained my words into something barely audible.

"You will certainly lose one of them, both if you choose wrong. If you choose right you might, depending on what decisions are made, get both back, though you won't know until its too late." I knew where I'd heard this riddle before and it pissed me off.

"One door leads to safety the other to certain death. One will lead you to happiness the other to despair. That's the fucking game we're playing?!" He smiled as if I'd done something interesting.

"You must choose, Dean. Time is running short."

"What the fuck kind of choice is there in a coin toss? Everything is up to luck!"

"Not a coin toss, Dean. A riddle. You know what the riddle is, you just have to be smart enough to figure out the answer. Think, Dean, think and be quick about it." I squeezed my eyes shut again.

"DEAN! WAKE UP, YOU LAZY SONOFABITCH!" Sam's voice shouted, echoing around me, punctuated by a series of grunts and sounds of flesh on flesh. I heard the sound of him getting his ass whooped and wanted to help him, to go to him if for nothing else than to save him. I couldn't lose Sam again. I couldn't.

"Come back to me, Dean. Please! You have to wake up. I love you, Dean! Wake up. Wake up. Wake up! Wake up!" The sobs of the other Sam, each plea getting more desperate, tore through me and I wanted to go to him, to wake up and feel safe and comfortable in his arms. To kiss him and hold his body close to mine everyday for the rest of my life. I wanted the promise of happiness more than that of violence. How did I choose? How? Violence. Happiness. Violence. Happiness.

"DEAN!" Both of them screamed it, the sound echoing through and around me and I suddenly knew the answer. I cried as I looked between the two of them, eyes lingering on the image of Sam crying for me. I wanted him. I wanted to go to him. Sam screamed to my left again and my head snapped toward him, panic fluttering through my chest, constricting my lungs. A knife was plunged into his lower stomach and I surged forward.

"NOOOO! SAAAAAAAAAAAAM!" I dove over the bed, frantically trying to get to him and the room morphed around me as I moved.

"The choice is made." The voice of the other me was like surround sound, soft and yet loud in my ears. The motel room melted away and I slammed back into my body, spine bowing, head going back on my spine as I took a screaming inhale, promptly sending me into a coughing fit. The world when I could see again was fuzzy and slightly dim around the edges. My mouth was dry like I'd been chewing on sand and I couldn't feel my arms, my legs hanging limply beneath me. The high-pitched scream of a woman sounded in the background and I moved my head in what felt like slow motion to see Sam jerking a knife free of her, sending her body crashing to the ground.

"Bobby." Sam's voice sounded strained and I struggled to see him around Bobby's ball cap.

"I got him." One second I was nice and steady. The next I was falling and then I was in someone's arms.

"Sam?" Had I found my way back to his arms again?

"I've got you, Dean." A gruff voice I was familiar with rumbled against me but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"Sam." I whispered his name as the darkness once again ate my world.

**A/N- Okay, so there it is guys and gals. Once again, I am so very sorry for the incredibly long wait. I am on summer break now so I should be able to put out chapters a bit more regularly. This chapter kind of sucked a lot for poor Dean, but I thought it was about time the pace of the story changed a bit. Let's see if he can get Sam to fall in love with him all over again, shall we? I will see you next chapter and in the meantime would love to hear some feedback! Ta-ta for now, my dears!**


End file.
